


Needle of the Haystack

by Aurorealis



Series: Hobbit prompt fills [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilbo-centric, Community: hobbit_kink, Dwobbit Bilbo, F/M, Female Bilbo, Gen, Prompt Fill, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorealis/pseuds/Aurorealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is a dwobbit. She always knew this, and she always knew her birth dad was Dwalin, son of Fundin. Which is why it was such a surprise when he, of all people, was the first dwarf she met. Making an informed decision, Bilbo opts not to say a word until after Erebor is reclaimed. And she holds true to her words. At most, Bilbo expected things to be a little awkward around Erebor, until she headed back to the Shire. She was most certainly NOT expecting the revelation to bring on a whole new adventure of its own.</p><p>fill for hobbit kinkmeme</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> link to full prompt here- http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=22838996#t22838996
> 
> Dwalin might seem a little OOC, but tbh I don't think anyone but Tolkien could write this in character, since this is such a crazy thing to happen to any character. We have nothing to compare it too, really.
> 
> also I know this is pretty similar to Face Value, and I would have just made this an adaptation of Face Value, but the prompt asked for fem Bilbo. When I get around to turning Face Value into a two-shot, I'll work harder to differentiate the two stories. I really only need one dwobbit bilbo story, but this one was yelling at me anyways.

The battle of the five armies had been nothing but brutal. Everyone survived, but the royal line only barely so. It had been touch and go for so long that Bilbo thought her heart would give out even if her friend's didn't. But she had managed to stay patient, and time had rewarded them all. Kili was the first to wake, having been shielded from the most grievous of injuries by his brother. Then a week later, Fili awoke, crying out for his brother- who of course had never left his side. 

Almost another full week after that, Thorin returned to consciousness and everyone was able to celebrate. Of course, it was another long while after that before everyone was in a state for proper celebration, with singing and alcohol and solid food. Sure, Thorin would always have a strong limp, but he had an impressive cane crafted for that. Fili's left eye would never see anything other than blurry light and shapes, but he was never an archer like his brother, and could still fight just as well in a melee situation. Kili had a nasty souvenir not much unlike Bifur- a large arrowhead embedded too close to his heart to risk removing, but it no longer endangered his health and he insisted the dams would love it. 

Everyone else only had physical and mental scars to attend to, even Bilbo who was lucky to avoid most of the enemy, being invisible for a large portion of the battle. Still, her clear skin was no longer unblemished, having picked up various scars- large and small- over the battle and the long quest preceding it. 

Once the Durin royalty were recovered enough to hold a normal waking schedule, the entire company established the habit of sharing each meal. Rather, it was probably closer to continuing the habit, since they had all done so during the quest, but the other dwarves- both Dain's men that stayed to fortify Erebor, and the original Ereborian dwarves that arrived by the cartload each day- seemed to find it curious. Bilbo supposed she could understand their confusion- after all, now that the quest was over, there was seemingly little in common between them all. 

But what the outsiders didn't see were the strong bonds that could only be forged through perilous times spent together. It didn't matter that their group consisted of royalty and commoners, poor men and rich men, dwarves and a half-hobbit. Bilbo was certain that nothing would tear apart those bonds, now that Thorin was free of his gold sickness and the arkenstone could never be a threat again. Bilbo had only been sure of that when she saw him dispose of the arkenstone himself- it was tossed into the lake to join Smaug's corpse, as Thorin thought it fitting-“Let the worm have this ugliest waste of a treasure, for all it does is turn us into dragons ourselves.”, he had said. Bilbo thought it a bit poetic, but overall a good sentiment.

The point being, all of the perilous hard times had passed for now. They completed their quest, and now there was nothing holding her back. Bilbo still had one big secret about herself, something that she had almost revealed back when the first dwarf crossed into her home. In the end, it had been hidden away, once she realized it could adversely affect the quest.

So, as they all sat around a table brought into the medical wing- Thorin was still not allowed to stray too far from the doctors that had set up there- Bilbo knew she had to act. “Excuse me, Dwalin, but you aren't too busy this afternoon, are you?” She steeled herself, trying to keep her nervousness at bay. If Bilbo were honest with herself, it wasn't just because of the quest that she stayed quiet. It was because of this dwarf.

Dwalin quirked an eyebrow, and merely shrugged. “I got things to do, but not particularly important. Why d'ye ask?” 

Bilbo sighed. She had half been hoping that Dwalin would be busy, then she could put it off further. But then again, she had also wished to not say anything in front of the entire company- who were all comfortable enough with each other that they could pick up any hint of odd behaviour. Even now, Dwalin, and quite a few others were giving her a strange look, no doubt catching on to her nervousness.   
There was nothing for it, though. She could rarely catch anyone outside of meal times save for the Durins and Oin who tended to be here all the time, and Ori who she was helping to search through the libraries for old treaties. 

“Well, there's something I'd like to talk to you about. It's.. well, it's rather important and I've really been meaning to tell you, but there was never a good time-” She cut herself off, sweating. It was just like her to start rambling nonsense like that. And now Dwalin appeared even more confused. No doubt it was because Bilbo didn't often talk to him. They had shared plenty of moments together, but Bilbo had always been a little worried about prying too much into his life, for all that she was curious. In the end though, Bilbo would usually back down lest she bother him, or otherwise make him suspicious. 

After all, there had been a few times where Dwalin had paused, and stared at her like he could recognize something that he hadn't before. And he would get a thoughtful and reminiscent look before turning away sharply. He did that now, most likely because Bilbo's request forced him to look squarely at her. 

Bilbo had very little doubt that he was seeing the traces of her mother, and the traces of her dwarven heritage- but not making any connection. After all, she was a Baggins, not a Took like her mother. 

“What is it? You can tell us, right?” Kili, like he so often did, quickly edged in on the conversation. 

“Err..” Bilbo mumbled, “I'm not sure. It's something that might be better explained in private.” Kili pouted and put on his best injured expression, only stopping when Fili slightly whipped a hand over the side of his head.

“Don't be a pest, Kili. Bilbo will tell us if she wants to.” Then he turned to her. “That being said, whatever it is, you can trust us, too. I can't imagine it being a big deal.” Bilbo wished it wasn't a big deal, but that would be a lie. 

“Well, I think it could be considered a big deal by lots of people. And I probably will tell you all. It's just that it's a matter between Dwalin and I, so I wanted to explain it in private, first.” She gave Dwalin another beseeching look. 

Dwalin, however, only returned it with a puzzled frown. “I can't imagine what sort of secret business you got with me that can't be shared with everyone now.”

Bilbo tried not to roll her eyes. They all knew she had dwarf blood in her, so it really shouldn't be that hard of a guess for him. Granted, they all assumed the dwarf family member was fairly far back in her family line, and not her father. And granted, she took the family name of Baggins to hide the fact that her adoptive father was in fact adoptive. But Dwalin of people still should have been able to guess that it had something to do with him, even if he didn't guess the exact relationship. 

Or maybe, he had. Maybe he had realized at some point that he could very well be related to her. And this was him saying that it was fine. Well, Bilbo didn't know if Dwalin would still think that when he found out the whole truth, but she could drop some hints first, just in case. 

“Well, alright, if you're completely sure. I have no problem with everyone knowing, I suppose.” Bilbo tried to cut out Kili and Fili's victorious whoop. She cleared her throat out carefully, and did her best to meet his eyes as she began.

“You remember when I said I had a dwarf blood relative?” Dwalin barely reacted at all, but Bilbo could see his eyes widen slightly, and focus. So he hadn't expected that, and probably realized the relevance of her bringing that up now, in relation to important news. But he hadn't stopped her, so Bilbo took that as the final sign that he was okay with her sharing this.

“I never told any of you how closely that dwarf was related to me. As it turns out, the dwarf was my birth father.” Bilbo paused at that. Dwalin had actually flinched back at that, and out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Balin look between the two of them, a thought clearly on his mind. 

“What, but didn't you say you were a Baggins on your dad's side?” Fili interrupted the moment. “Yeah, Baggins doesn't sound very dwarven, no offence to your dad.” Kili added unnecessarily. After all, Bilbo had told the company of the various hobbit clans, they all knew of the Baggin's reputation for propriety. 

“Bungo Baggins was my adoptive father. My birth father had to leave for important business, and never returned. My mother would have raised me alone, but you have to understand- being a single parent is one of the most taboo things you can do as a hobbit. Not even being a Took would save her from the social backlash.” 

This was met by various understanding and sympathetic looks. Bilbo wasn't all the knowledgeable of dwarven customs, but this must have been some level of taboo in their culture as well. It seemed almost universal, in fact, for Bilbo had also read about how humans would mistreat illegitimate and single parent children. 

Bilbo gave Dwalin as meaningful a look as she could, wondering if he had pieced it together. It looked like Balin had, for he was now almost gaping at her, giving shocked looks to his brother and back to her. Dwalin must have told Balin some things about what had happened. But even he could not have known everything, or he would have figured it out now. Instead, Dwalin gulped, and Bilbo could see some sweat gathering on his brow. He was clearly nervous, so some part of him knew what Bilbo was getting at. The rest of him was probably not accepting it, though, or he would surely have said something. 

That made Bilbo more worried- did he not want to accept it because he simply didn't want to jump to conclusions? A logical mind would agree with that, but Bilbo wouldn't help but wonder- could it instead be because the idea was horrifying? That the truth was a bad thing, something he couldn't stand to even imagine?

Bilbo shook her head, almost viciously, and grounded herself. She could do this. “ Bungo was my mother's best friend. He had a lover, but she drowned in the Brandywine river months before their marriage and he didn't want to find anyone else. He and my mother never shared a romantic love, but both of them did their best to make things work. He even had Bag-end built to fool everyone else, since I was on the way and they had to marry right away to avoid the scandal. The Baggins would never have approved such a short engagement otherwise.”

Bilbo coughed, well aware that she had gotten off topic on purpose to avoid the issue. “Anyways, that probably isn't important right now, so long as you know Bungo was my dad, just not by blood relation. My mother, hopefully you remember her, was named Belladonna Took.” 

And there it was. Dwalin stood up violently. “No!” He gasped, and Bilbo's heart broke with the sound. He was that disgusted? Balin held both of his hands to his mouth. Everyone else was looking on in a mixture of confusion and horror- some were clearly picking up on the context. 

Dwalin pointed a shaking finger, first at himself, then at Bilbo. “You can't be!” Bilbo bit her cheek hard. This was difficult enough. Why was he reacting like that? She tried to hold back the quickly forming tears. 

“Is this- you're- I can't believe it!” Balin sputtered. Bilbo sharply ducked her head, staring at the floor. Him too? 

Then Dwalin spoke again, frantic and a higher pitch than Bilbo had ever heard on him. “We do need to speak in private. I-” his voice broke, nearly breaking Bilbo's control over the cry that wished to escape, “please, I need to explain.” Dwalin's tone turned pleading at the end, allowing Bilbo to glance up. His face was still horrified, but there was something more than pure distress. Was it guilt? Surely he wouldn't be pleading and guilty if he hated the idea of her? Bilbo swallowed carefully, nodded, and stood up with even more care. Dwalin strode over, made to grab at her hand, but aborted the motion and eventually gestured ahead.

The two of them migrated to one of many unused rooms. No one argued, having sensed the obvious unspoken revelation by the extreme reaction. Instead, the rest of the company began to mutter amongst each other in hushed voices. Surprisingly, or perhaps not so after all, Balin followed Bilbo and Dwalin. “My brother told me about his time with a hobbit lass, though I never thought it would have led to this.” he explained plainly. Bilbo nodded in understanding. Truthfully, she was a little glad to have him, Balin was always the more reasonable of the Fundin brothers.

“So what you're saying, please, I must hear it.” Dwalin begged, unbelievably vulnerable. That snapped Bilbo out of some of her worry, but her heart still clenched painfully and she remained wary. 

“For as long as I remember, my mother has told me that my birth father was Dwalin, son of Fundin, a warrior dwarf displaced from Erebor. She said if I ever got around to adventuring I should look for him, because he would like to know I exist.” 

Both dwarves breathed in sharply. “So it's true. I.. I have a daughter.” Bilbo could no longer tell what Dwalin was thinking, but it was clear that some emotion was overtaking him. “But that means that I abandoned my own child, and her mother.” 

Bilbo waved her hands up immediately. “Wait, wait no. Of course you didn't you never knew! See, mom always wanted me to say this if we met- she knows it's not your fault. She didn't know she had me until well after you left.”

“That doesn't change it. I had a kid and I lost her. Never even guessed when you told us about your relative.” Bilbo shook her head, exasperated but suddenly thankful. He wasn't distressed about her, but about some perceived slight. It was true that Bilbo may have blamed him in the past, but no longer. Bungo had been a perfectly fine dad. Nothing would change that.

“I wonder why you didn't say anything in the beginning. Dwalin was the first to enter your home, and I was the second. You could have told us then.” Balin spoke up again, having had the time to calm down, but still clearly reeling from the news. 

“Truthfully, I thought that's what you were there for, in the beginning. I thought that maybe you found out somehow and were coming to talk about it. That's why I sounded a little weird back then, I just didn't want to say it directly since you weren't bringing it up. And, well, you were both ignoring me too.” 

the brothers became thoughtful, then guilty as they remembered. “Aye, you were being a bit odd, but I thought it was just a matter of hobbit nerves. Your-” Dwalin cut off, hesitated, then started again, “ your mother was the only one who didn't quail at the first sight of me.” 

Balin nodded wisely. “I see. And I take it, once you heard about the quest, you didn't want to jeopardize it with the drama of such information?” 

Bilbo confirmed. “Right, even when I wasn't sure I was coming, it wouldn't do to have anyone leaving on such a dangerous quest with that kind of emotional baggage hanging on them.”

“That's a surprisingly smart choice. I have to say I admire your patience, the secret must have been eating at you this whole time.” Balin prodded, but Bilbo only shrugged.

“It wasn't so bad, most of the time. A little bit in the beginning, but at some point I realized...” Bilbo trailed off in embarrassment. This earned twin pointed looks. Bilbo glanced down and continued, “I wanted to prove myself, first. I always knew I was soft and weak, and when I found out my father was so strong and brave, well.” She left it awkwardly at that.

Dwalin made a strangled noise, prompting Bilbo to snap her gaze up. “I would never- no!” he choked out, looking for words. Finally, he took a deep breath, Balin's hand on his back, and started over. “I would never be disappointed. Having a child at all is a blessing, and a daughter even more so! And you, our little hobbit lass who rescued everyone several times over...” 

“What my brother means to say, is that he's proud. Just a little overwhelmed.” Balin supplied helpfully.

“Damn proud!” Dwalin shouted, scaring the both of them with its suddenness. Bilbo let out a shaky smile. And before she knew it, she really did start crying. Only these were not the sad tears she had been expecting mere minutes ago. 

Immediately, arms were around her. “Wha-why are you crying! I'm sorry, I can't do this!” Bilbo sniffled and laughed. Dwalin looked very much the fish out of water. 

“I'm happy, stupid.” the arms around her relaxed, but still felt high strung.

“I'm not lying though. Bella would tell you I was dumb enough with her. I don't do feelings that much.” 

“Of course you 'do' feelings. What do you call this right now?” Bilbo laughed again as Balin snorted beside her. “Besides, you don't have to be any different, I just needed to tell you. I reached my hobbit majority years ago, if you don't want to be a father figure you don't have to.” 

Dwalin's hug tightened in response. “I want to. As much as you'll let me.” 

And then Balin spoke again, with an interesting question. “You know, we always accepted you aged by hobbit standards since we assumed you were mostly hobbit. But if you're half dwarf, how old are you, really?” Bilbo shrugged. Age and maturity had always been a confusing matter for her.

“Gandalf's the only one with any ability to compare. Ask him, though I think it's somewhere in the middle. I had to grow up a lot when Bag End was left to me, anyways.”

Dwalin froze and turned his head mechanically towards Balin. “Mahal, Gimli is older than her! And we let her face a dragon! And Thorin! I'm gonna kill him!” 

“Don't you dare!”, Bilbo exclaimed, wiggling out of the hug. “Those decisions were my own, and we all knew Thorin was under gold sickness. I've forgiven him, so there will be no anger on my behalf!” 

But Dwalin's eyes were now manic, his mind flashing with the memories of every time Bilbo had been in danger. It was a disturbingly long list, when one stopped to think about it.

“You know, maybe we should all just take a break to take this all in.” Balin was somehow cheerful, thumping Dwalin's back. “I don't want to see any dead royalty on your hands just because you were caught up with such a big discovery.” 

Bilbo agreed quickly, thankful for Balin's quick thinking. He gave her a wink, and she marvelled at it. Just moments ago, he had been as flabbergasted as his brother. It was probably a mixture of being used to swallowing away reactions, and the small separation of being an uncle rather than father. Either way, Bilbo was very glad indeed that Balin was there and knew how to handle things better than her. 

Dwalin clenched his teeth, grinding them for a few moments before he finally acquiesced. Balin ushered him out of the room, but not before turning back to Bilbo one last time. “We'll talk more about this tomorrow, I should think. But either way, I'm glad to have a niece, and I'm glad that of anyone, that niece is you.”

Bilbo's smile was wide enough that it could crack her face, but she couldn't stop, as she didn't care. “I'm glad too.”

Balin laughed. “We'll see, we'll see. Dwalin and the rest of the company are already protective enough, never mind now that you're his child and therefore blood kin to most of us. You might need the help of our wizard if you still want to leave to your Shire.” 

Dwalin pushed against his brother in protest of being talked over, but otherwise appeared too overwhelmed to add anything. So with that, the pair left, leaving Bilbo to stroll out of the room on her own. 

Leaving, she was met with eleven pairs of eyes, all a variation of curious, expectant, and shocked. Bilbo wasn't about to deal with this, not after that adventure in emotions. She excused herself, pointedly glaring at Fili and Kili who made to protest. 

There would be no avoiding them forever, but for the meantime at least, Bilbo wold do what she pleased.


	2. Family talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talking, talking, and more talking. Everyone comes to terms with the events of the previous afternoon. Also, Ori is a sneaky little bugger when he wants to be

For the rest of that day, Bilbo kept to herself. It required a fair amount of dodging, but she had plenty of experience with that back in the Shire. Only back then it was curious children wanting to play, or suitors who thought they were asking to court a pretty face with a fancy house attached. The only thing to do was go somewhere that she wasn't expected to be. Anyone who knew anything about her would guess the library, then the kitchens, then maybe the medical wing. So naturally, Bilbo decided to hide out in the make-shift stables.

It was an impressive thing, considering the number of mounts that immediately needed to be looked after, and with everyone being busy with constructing new homes within the mountain. And as a plus, it was outside, which is just what Bilbo needed to relax. So she patted a few wandering noses, brushed a few manes, and found an empty and clean spot to relax. She was well away from where anyone would look for her, and also not in the way of anyone working nearby. That's why it was quite the surprise when she was approached by Ori of all people.

Bilbo made to stand up, glaring suspiciously, but Ori raised his arms in surrender. “I'm not going to ask about anything” He promised immediately, causing Bilbo to hesitate. She knew he would keep his word, that wasn't the problem at all. The problem was that she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. Taking the silence as approval, Ori edged closer. “In fact, I'm not going to ask anything if you don't want. I brought my knitting things, you know how absorbed I can get with those.” Bilbo grinned- she remembered several times trying to ask Ori something in the middle of knitting work. One nearly had to shout at the top of their lungs. 

Still though, Bilbo was unsure. “I wanted to be alone with my thoughts for a bit.” She gave Ori a reproachful stare. “Thought that would be a bit obvious, given the location. How did you find me, anyways?” Bilbo was curious, as she had always been a good hand at hiding away. 

“Oh, that wasn't too difficult. I just thought of the places you could go that weren't your usual haunts since you didn't want to be found., I figured you would avoid busy places with too many eyewitnesses. Then I thought, if you were pretty stressed, you might like to be outside because hobbits like the sun. I suppose even if you are half dwarf, you were still raised by hobbits so you probably like most hobbit things still.”

Ori would have kept going if Bilbo didn't laugh, a clear laugh of amusement, not of bottled up feelings. “You're too smart, Ori. I'll have to try even harder to avoid you.” 

This, however, only made him scramble at words. “Ah, please don't! I promise if you don't want me here, I'll go away and not tell a soul where you are. It's just, you shouldn't be alone when you're compromised like this. At the very least, someone should know where you are in case of emergency. You know there's still a big risk of rock slides with all of the construction going on.” Bilbo deflated. Ori was definitely the sweetest of the thirteen dwarves, save for perhaps his oldest brother. Dori's sweetness was more like the others though, as if it was a thing one could weaponize. 

It was a very good thing that Ori was the one to find her, though Bifur or Nori would have been okay as well. Everyone else would either be pestering her themselves (Fili, Kili, Thorin, Gloin, Bofur) or dragging her over to those who would pester her (Bombur, Oin, Dori). Her heart warmed at the consideration being given to her. And yet, Bilbo was unsure. That was, before Ori pulled out his master card.

“Plus, I realized that you ran right out. I noticed you didn't pick up the book you were working on, the one I know you took from the library while looking for Westron texts.” Ori slowly pulled a thick text from his jacket, and Bilbo's eyes snapped up. He didn't! “I bet it'll get boring here after a few minutes, then you won't have anything to do except go back and get ambushed by someone. Plus, it'll be good to take your mind off of things.” Ori presented the book, clearly making a peace offering.

Bilbo simultaneously snapped it up and pointed beside her. “Fine, but you're such a trickster sometimes, I swear.” Ori chuckled, Bilbo glad to return the favour. 

“Fili and Kili probably rubbed off on me a bit.” He remarked sheepishly, but the look on his face was no less victorious when he sat down beside her and reached for the bag hidden inside his jacket. 

Bilbo snorted. “More like, they could learn a lesson form you. You're just combining Dori's fussing and Nori's underhandedness and wrapping it up in innocence.” 

Ori had no verbal defence for that, instead sharing with her a pleased, almost too innocent smile. Bilbo ignored this, and opened the familiar tome. Ori took out a half finished pair of child sized mittens- Bilbo vaguely remembered that Ori was participating in some kind of winter clothes drive. She was sure he would explain it if she asked, but he also wouldn't lecture her about it if she didn't ask. And Bilbo did have this book in front of her now- it was a creative retelling of dwarven history, geared for the young and thus written in Westron. 

That was how Bilbo spent the rest of her day- only leaving to get supper from the kitchens and return again. Ori offered to sneak the meal out to her, but Bilbo insisted she would be fine. It was true that Fili, and later Bofur had actually tried to stake out the kitchens for a short time, but even they had been too busy to do so for long, and this they had no issues. When it had gotten too dark to read or knit, they left to their own quarters, as Bilbo was sure everyone had gotten the hint for that night. They had, and Bilbo was not approached at night, allowing her a calming sleep.

The next morning, Bilbo knew she was fair game. It started at breakfast, as she no longer tried to hide away and instead met with everyone for breakfast. She was greeted with many a strange look. It was like no one quite knew what to do now, as half probably weren't sure about what had happened, and the other half were sure but wanted it to be confirmed before saying anything. She was the last of them to arrive, and with no small sense of trepidation, she sat down.

“We were looking for you!” Kili whined immediately. “Couldn't find you anywhere!” Fili shook his head despairingly in agreement. 

“Yeah, ye really shouldn't run off like that. What if something happens?” Bofur added scratching his head underneath the hat- Bilbo recognized it as a nervous tic of his. Regardless, she was met with several assents of agreement. 

“That's right, there's still the rock slides to be worrying about what if you got hit by one and no one knew to look for you?” Dori scolded, and Bilbo recognized the mother hen in his tone. This made her groan. She had expected questions and awkwardness, not to be told off. 

“It was fine, Ori was with me.” Bilbo explained. Curiously, all eyes then went to a wide-eyed Ori, who immediately made an interesting “eep” noise. 

“And why didn't you say anything then, mister? We were all worried Bilbo had run off and fallen through some unexplored tunnel!” Dori rounded on him, but Bilbo would have none of that.

“Excuse me, I would hope you believed me to have more sense than that! And I made Ori promise not to make a fuss, or I would run off somewhere even harder to find. I only did it because you all are too nosey for your own good.” Dori looked like he wanted to argue, but he knew her, and he knew Ori even better. He could understand the situation. Nori understood too, but instead of fretting, he nodded approvingly to Ori, who soaked it up happily. 

“While I admit that many of those here can be quite nosey,” Thorin cut off the conversation. “What happened yesterday would be enough to make anyone curious. I, for one, would like the official explanation, or everyone is going to start thinking up rumours.” 

Bilbo spared a glance at Dwalin for the first time. He seemed uneasy, but gave her a determined look once he noticed her gaze. Bilbo wasn't sure what it was about, perhaps for comfort? It did seem so, as the next words were out of his mouth. 

“I bet the rumours are more tame. It turns out Bilbo's my daughter.” There were quite a few gasps, but other than that, the room remained silent. 

“I thought that might be what you were getting at, but how is such a thing possible?” Thorin spoke with all of practised evenness of a public speaker. 

“Well,” Dwalin remarked drily, “When a male and a female fancy each other-” He stopped when Balin elbowed him the ribs. To that, Dwalin rolled his eyes and started over. “I was with her mother for about a year, looking for work. I found it from the hobbits, they were having a pest problem. Not exactly prime guard work, but those folk value their food and homes more than anything.”

He paused and allowed the lightest of smiles as he remembered his time. “You would have thought her a proper dwarrowdam. But of course, you sent the message to return, so I did. Had no idea Bilbo was on the way, or I'd have ignored it.” Dwalin's smile turned into more of a smirk. “No offence, of course.”

“I- none taken.” Thorin huffed, looking annoyed. “This, however, changes things. Unless- you are claiming her, yes?” 

Dwalin's jaw clicked, and Bilbo caught the flash of anger. “Course I am! I may be late, but I'm not a deserter!” Thorin physically inched back, raising hands in surrender. But now that Dwalin was angered, he seemed to have remembered more thoughts from last night. “And don't think I haven't noticed how many times Bilbo has been in danger. You almost banished my daughter!” 

Thorin paled, stricken and guilty once more. Bilbo had had enough. “Don't you bring that up as if it only matters because of who I'm related to. We've all forgiven Thorin for that long ago, I will not have it brought up in every argument like it's anyone's business!” Thorin gave her an incredibly thankful look, but was still leery of Dwalin, whose feathers were ruffled to the extreme. 

“Come on, brother. Bilbo has a point, she's old enough for that, at least.” Balin reasoned, getting Dwalin to release his breath in a heavy whoosh and settle down. 

“Fine, but I'll be watching from now on. No one's going to be trying anything, especially not when you've got your family beads.” 

“My.. family beads?” Bilbo was taken aback. She had never pried much into what beads and braids might mean in dwarven culture, assuming it to be some important meaning, for everyone had always been careful with them. But she didn't know that they could represent family. 

“That's right!” Gloin cried, “You're kin, blood kin even. One of Durin's folk.” He seemed very pleased at that notion, as did his brother.

“That makes you my first cousin, once removed then.” Oin tapped his fork against the table in thought. Gloin turned to his brother, than back to Bilbo. “Oh, then you're Gimli's second cousin. He'll be excited to have another family member, I'm sure.” 

“Oh, does that mean Bilbo gets to be nobility, too? Technically being a Durin heir and all.” Fili supplied, eyes shining with excitement. He grinned as he looked Bilbo in the eye. “We're related too now, but a lot more distant than that.”

“Fifth cousins a thousand times removed, i bet” Kili added. Both brothers laughed at the sub par joke. 

Thorin gave them a despairing look. “For being princes, you two really need to work on your genealogy. Being removed means a difference of generation.” Fili and Kili gave a clear challenge with twin stares. “You're fourth cousins, you share thrice great grandparents, same as Gimli.” He stated flatly. The brothers slumped at the defeat. 

“But, that brings up a fair point. I will have to look through the laws, but as it is, Bilbo will have at least a claim to a seat on the court of Erebor. Though, she'd have a claim just as part of the company alone.” Thorin said, mostly to himself as he pondered the question. Bilbo shook both her head and her hands wildly.

“Oh no, I don't need any of that, thank you very much. I certainly won't need it in the Shire, for all that I deal with enough squabbling there.” This statement was met with silence.

“Ye aren't staying?” Bofur exclaimed, always the dramatic one. “Ye gotta stay!” 

Bilbo quirked an eyebrow. “I thought you all knew that. I am an adult you know, I have Bag End to return to and protect from relatives.” Really, the wounded looks she was receiving were not fair at all. Dwalin looked almost heartbroken, and Bilbo flinched back at it. 

“That was true before, but now, surely?” Gloin implored, sounding at a loss. Bilbo was confused. Balin had warned her, but she hadn't seriously thought about it. 

Sensing her discomfort, Dori tried to save her. “You see, Bilbo, kin and blood ties are very important to dwarves.”

“Well yes, I gathered,” Bilbo retorted. “It is the same with Hobbits, if you'll recall.” 

“That may be so, but you hobbits all have such large families. We are different, our families are small and children are hard to come by. To reveal a close kinship like that, and then say you're leaving? It's like saying you don't recognize it.”

“Now that's ridiculous!” Bilbo admonished. “Of course it means something to me, that's why I spoke up about it. But I have a life in the Shire, and besides, it's not like I'm leaving tomorrow. I was going to leave in the spring so i could properly recuperate and avoid the winter.” This was met immediately by many sighs.

Finally, Balin spoke again. “Then, we'll just have to do out convincing before then, won't we?” To Bilbo's partial surprise, everyone agreed, even the 'Ur and 'Ri family circles, who didn't even share a supposed relation. “And, as I mentioned last night, you aren't quite as adult as we first thought, being half dwarf and all.”

“I always thought you looked much too young for a middle aged hobbit.” Nori mused. “If you're 50 by dwarven standards, you're in the middle of your coming of age rights, which would have started at 40, and continued to 70.” Bilbo glared at him as each dwarf around the table froze at the information. 

Unsurprisingly, Gloin was the first to make a sound, noting just as Dwalin had that she was younger than Gimli. “Don't you think my Hobbit half should count for something? I don't think a child would have managed Bag End on their own. Just because I didn't work a trade doesn't mean there weren't responsibilities.” 

To Bilbo's credit, this caused several of the dwarves to turn more considering, absorbing the information. Less to her credit, the others all ignored her, and started arguing amongst themselves.

“Well, she already missed the first few, and she's half hobbit at that. Just skip to the important ones at the end.” 

“We could just do the first ones right away, and let the rest happen naturally..”

“But Bilbo might not even grow hair, how will we know when she can start learning to write Khuzdul?”

“Oh goodness, she doesn't even know how to speak it! We're going to need lessons, and hobbits don't have secret names, either!” the last one was Dori, worrier as usual. 

Finally, Dwalin cleared his throat awkwardly. “She's my daughter, so we'll deal with it as it comes. For today, though, I'd give the braid.” This caused everyone to settle down. Thorin looked surprised.

“Are you sure?” Dwalin gave another glare at that which had Thorin shutting up with a snap of the jaw. Dwalin then stood up and made his way to Bilbo's seat, standing to her shoulder. She tilted her head in a silent question. 

“Dwarves have family braids. It ain't something you have to wear all the time, but it shows family. I don't usually deal with such fanciness, but you should have it once, at least. Then you know how to do it.” Bilbo looked into his eyes, and gathered that it was a fair bit more important than Dwalin was letting on. So she nodded, though she knew the braid would not look nearly so nice in her curls. 

Dwalin sighed gratefully and took out a small brush, brought just for that purpose. Bilbo stilled as he selected a thick lock of hair on the left side of her head. So too did the rest of the company quiet, looking on in reverence. Clearly, she had been correct. 

Dwalin was much more gentle than Bilbo had expected, and in fact it tickled a bit as he carefully worked any knots loose, and then split the lock into several smaller swatches. He started to weave them, then paused and cursed lightly, undoing them. Bilbo could feel Dwalin staring at the side of her head. 

“I told you, I can help you with it.” Balin called, exasperated. Dwalin shot him a look Bilbo couldn't quite see. “I can do it just fine. It'll come to me.”

Trying not to move her head much, Bilbo indulged her curiosity. “Is there a reason Balin can't help?” Dwalin gave a frustrated grunt, fiddling with her hair again and completely unwilling to explain. 

“The first braiding is usually done the moment a child has hair long enough, and is pretty important. A daughter's braid is done by the father, and a son's by the mother.” Ori helpfully explained once it became clear that no one wanted to speak. 

“Yes, that's why I worked Dwalin though the braid all last night, he never bothered to learn it well, I always braided his for formal events.” Balin added. “Can't blame him for that, though. No need for braids of any sort when one spends all of one's time in the training ring.”

“Nor so in guard work, which is a perfectly respectable career.” Dwalin sniped, reacting purely to what could only be a longstanding argument, the sort only siblings could have. “Now shove it. I think I've got it.” Sure enough, Bilbo felt the light tugging increase as Dwalin became more confident. Before long, he stopped. 

“Balin, mind checking it?” Dwalin asked, though the smugness of his voice suggested he knew it was correct. Still, Balin stepped over and inspected the braid closely. Bilbo tried not to strain her eyes as Balin leaned in closer and flipped the lock around carefully.

“It's perfect, actually. Now you've no excuse not to do your own next time. Where'd you get the family bead so soon?” 

Dwalin shifted at that, and now that Bilbo could turn her head, she saw the pride in his stance. “I gave her mine. Figured it's better she have it now, I can make another myself anytime.” Balin raised his eyebrows at this, but seemed unsurprised.

“You better. I'll not have that as your new reason not to dress up at a function.” Then he gave Bilbo an amused look. “Usually breaking any tradition is terrible luck, but don't worry about this one. It happens more often among poorer folk who can't afford to make more beads, so it's only controversial when there are siblings to worry about favouritism. A bit like passing an heirloom down.” 

Bilbo hadn't worried about it at all, but understood what Balin was getting at anyways, and nodded in response. “Then I'm happy to have it.” 

Both Balin and Dwalin were smiling, with such pleased expressions, that Bilbo was slightly taken aback. Once again, also by surprise, she was enveloped by Dwalin's thick arms. The hug squeezed her tightly, and she had to manoeuvre a bit in order to return it. Right after she did just that, Balin hugged her from another side. 

It lasted longer than she was used to among hobbits, and much longer than she was expecting from dwarves. When both finally let go, she asked, “I thought dwarves were pretty conservative with touching?” 

“Aye, we are,” Dwalin replied, still with a silly smile on his face. “But not with close kin, and even less with children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope I got the dwarves' mannerisms right. I definitely drew from fanon with the hair and beads thing, but I figured it would be seen as more of an old traditional thing, that people like Dwalin might not necessarily care too much about. But of course, there are often some aspects of older traditions that everyone cares about, which I decided is the first braid (and maybe some others as well)
> 
> also I heard that officially dwarves come of age at 40, but everyone considers Fili/Kili as recent adults, and aren't they somewhere between 70-80 (as well as Ori)? And Gimli was 60 or something, and considered too young? I'm just going to say that there are a series of rites, which begin at puberty (40) and end at 70, the years inbetween being like teenage years. 
> 
> As for Ori's actions, he doesn't say too much in the movies, but he was raised by Dori I think, and probably admired Nori as a kid (being the cool older brother who did edgy stuff and wasn't always around but still cared) and probably picked up some tactics from him. One of which would be some level of bargaining and ability to compromise.


	3. a promise of lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything starts to settle down a bit as people come to terms with Bilbo's parentage.

Things returned to normal. Or rather, they didn't really, but it became normal enough. Many of her friends had developed an extra layer of concern surrounding her, as if suddenly she wasn't as competent as before, which frustrated Bilbo to no end. But besides that, they had all gotten to know her well and as soon as the revelation had settled her dwarves seemed to realize that she was the same person. That was good, because Bilbo had almost gotten to her wits end with the staring and the repetitive questions and the walking on eggshells. 

It was with gladness that a week later, Bilbo returned to working through the libraries with Ori. She would have returned the very day after her reveal- after all, she wasn't injured or sick!- but Balin had already organized three volunteers to take her place. “It's not for your sake, I also had Dwalin taken from his duties for the week,” he had said, smug in his cleverness. “You need to spend some time with your father. Talk about yourselves, get to know each other. I know you two never spoke much on the quest.”

As usual, Balin had good advice and Bilbo did just that. For a week, Bilbo relaxed, and just talked. She shared the details of her mother's and step father's deaths. Dwalin shared more of why he had come to the Shire, and why he had left. It was slow going because Dwalin was never a large speaker, but Bilbo supposed that's why they had a whole week. And even though she was glad to be back to work, as was he, Bilbo admitted it was something they both had needed. 

Of course, when Bilbo returned, the volunteers did not at first. It simply wasn't a good way to spend resources, since finding all of the old political agreement was important, but not as much as finishing up the housing for all the returning dwarves. Bilbo and Ori were only there on the off chance that some agreement might promise them aid in rebuilding, that and they had both been barred from helping in the construction. The company had all said it was because they were better suited to hunting for text (which was admittedly true) but Ori and Bilbo both knew the real reason. They were the softest and least physically strong, and construction was very heavy labour, as well as at the highest risks for dreaded rock slides. During the quest, the company had naturally drifted to protecting her, Ori, and the two princes. Fili and Kili were also not allowed to help the construction, though it had more to do with being injured and royalty.

It took some fighting, but eventually the most vocal of the three volunteers admitted they had been indefinitely assigned to the library by “Lord Balin”. This caused Bilbo's temper to flare and she immediately marched down to where she knew Balin would be discussing schedules and work rosters to give him a piece of her mind. To say the dwarves in the room were shocked was an understatement.

“What, you think we can't do our job?” Bilbo wasted no time getting into it. It only took Balin a second to look sheepish as he realized what she was on about. 

“Excuse me, we are in the middle of busin-” Bilbo levelled a glare at the important looking dwarf who had tried to dismiss her. “Balin, you know every hand is needed to get the homes done in time for winter. Why are you wasting three whole dwarves on the library?” 

Balin sighed. “Bilbo, I am actually quite busy. But if you must know, I was hoping that you could go through the archives more quickly with help, then any official promises of aid could be found for us to take advantage of.” 

Bilbo snorted. “That's skunk cabbage, and you know it! You only have Ori and I there to keep us busy and away from the rebuilding. Why waste three good pairs of hands?” 

“Well,” Balin tried, reaching for reasons. “ for one thing, you can't even read Khuzdul yet. Surely you could use help-”

“Aha!” Bilbo exclaimed and pointed an angry finger at him. “What happened to 'oh, you're better suited to this'? You admit then that you were lying?” 

Balin backpedalled at this desperately, waving his hands. “No, of course not. I just..” He trailed off at Bilbo's fuming expression. “Fine. Send them back if you want to.” He surrendered rather more quickly than Bilbo was expecting, and she deflated. 

“That... that's fine then.” She agreed haltingly, unsure of herself. The wind was never taken out of her sails so easily before. This prompted Balin to lose his look of almost nervousness and laugh, patting her head. The other dwarves in the room, having been silent for this long, stared bug-eyed at the action.

“You've got a temper just like your father, quick and burning hot. But I've got a lot more experience in dealing with it.” Bilbo swatted at his hand when she noticed the staring. Her ears burned slightly when Balin chuckled again, moving his hand to a final pat on her shoulders. 

The stares migrated to the side of her head. Bilbo realized it was the braid, which she had kept in because Dwalin had made it clear as day that he really wanted her to, despite not saying a word. He was probably hesitant to make such a request when he himself did not wear one. In the end, Bilbo didn't mind because she knew she took primarily after her hobbit side in looks so this would be a bit like publicly announcing her dwarven half. That, and the tender smiles Dwalin would try wiping off immediately when he saw the braid were worth it all on their own. 

Eventually, she snapped. “What're you all staring at? Rather rude, that is, and I thought you all had important business?” One of them, the one she was paraphrasing from earlier, bristled. 

“Who are you to take such a tone with me?” He spat, and Bilbo could feel her temper rising once more. That was, until Balin intervened yet again.

“That, my friend, is Bilbo Baggins, part of Thorin Oakenshield's company who travelled to retake Erebor when no one else would. In fact, she was the burglar who sneaked into the mountain alone to face the dragon.”

His eyes widened at Balin's words, then narrowed, “Then that means she was the one who stole the arkenstone. She's the trai-”

“The arkenstone was thrown into the lake by the king under the mountain itself, and all grievances surrounded it are to be put to rest as well. You would do well to remember that.” The dwarf gulped and Balin's suddenly icy tone. “Not to mention, this Bilbo who you talk down to is half dwarf, the recently discovered daughter of Dwalin son of Fundin. Also, my niece.” Balin's voice had gone lighter, a mock cheer to it, but lost none of the ice. The mystery dwarf could only shiver, as well as the others who had subconsciously taken his side. 

“I, err, a-are you sure?” He sweat as he looked at Bilbo, gaze brought straight to the bead in her braid, then to the near identical copy in Balin's beard. 

“You think my brother would claim her if he was not certain? You see the familial braid even if you do not see the familial resemblance.” 

Bilbo smiled- Balin could be a terrifying force when he wanted to. The arrogant one had been sufficiently cowed, and about ready to apologize. But Bilbo had let him suffer enough, and she had what she wanted. So Bilbo nodded her farewell and took off again. No doubt her heritage would be known across the whole mountain within days. But that didn't matter, she had things to do, books to search, and volunteers to send off.

It was several days after that when Dwalin approached her with a proposition. “Ye've got some practice with that elf dagger, but ye don't have much form.” He stated flatly. Then, at Bilbo's confused look, he added “Fighting's my trade, taught the prince-lings what little they absorbed.” This was met by a loud “Hey!” from both Fili and Kili. “I could help. If ye want.” 

Bilbo considered it, but really it didn't take much consideration at all. “I'd love to.” She answered. On the quest, Fili had run her through a few practice stances but while he was skilled, he was unpractised as a teacher and there hadn't been much time to just sit around and train. Learning how to use her blade properly would help the next time she got dragged into some hare brained scheme. Or at the very least, she would feel better on her return trip, which would no doubt have at least a few hiccups if the first trip meant anything.

Dwalin grinned broadly. He never smiled so often on the quest, and yet now it seemed to happen all the time. “That's my girl!” He boomed, clapping her on the back and ushering her out the door. Naturally, about half of the company wanders out after them with their half eaten breakfast, because of course they had nothing better to do. They pass a few dwarves who give her a very strange look but don't dare to say a word. Bilbo's prediction was right- for all that the dwarves had better things to worry about, the news of Dwalin's half hobbit daughter had travelled like wildfire. Some things were just universal between races.

As it turned out, Dwalin was actually a good teacher. Bilbo hadn't been expecting incompetence by any means, but she had been expecting frustration on some level. But instead, Dwalin was fairly patient. He didn't hold his punches at all concerning her, instead pushing her on with the confidence that she would understand. It helped massively, especially as he seemed to know exactly how to demonstrate so that the unexperienced could follow along

Fili was well meaning, truly, but he never got that part down, always demonstrating with fast movements, not understanding that she had difficulty catching what was necessary. 

Those of the company who could be spared from their work settled on the nearby grass and chatted, often sending curious looks over. Mostly though, that was only Fili, Kili, Thorin, Ori, and Bofur. And Bofur probably couldn't be spared from his work, he just went where he pleased. He'd probably be dragged off by Bifur before long, who was by far the more responsible of the two. 

They went through some more stances, Moving on from what Bilbo was more familiar with onto others that she did not recognize. Fili and Kili joined for a time, but when they realized Dwalin wasn't going to split his time and do advanced tricks with them, they both got bored and left. Bilbo barely noticed them, as absorbed as she was. 

When they took a break, only Ori and Thorin were left. Thorin was clearly using them as an excuse to bask in the brief freedom from the healers. Ori was, surprisingly, watching them attentively. 

“I figured you would have been back at the libraries?” Bilbo made the statement a question, genuinely curious. 

Ori only shrugged. “It's been a while since I've been able to enjoy the sun. And plus, I wouldn't get anything done in there without my fellow text hunter” He gave her a bright smile. Bilbo started, was that a flirting? Sure enough, Ori's freckled cheeks turned a little red. But this was Ori they were talking about, so Bilbo just laughed and went along, jostling his shoulder lightly.

“That's right, what would you do without me? Besides most of the work since I can't read Khuzdul, that is.” 

“No, you're a great help!” Ori exclaimed, “Even if you can't read it, you've gotten really good at recognizing the letters for sorting purposes. And besides, all treaties and political agreements are in Westron, Khuzdul, and whatever language the other party may speak.” Bilbo couldn't help the warmth that settled into her from those words. She returned the bright smile. 

“And besides, since you're half dwarf and all,” Ori stopped himself, looking off to the side worriedly for a moment. “Well, I suppose you're learning Khuzdul and all?” He suddenly looked nervous, and Bilbo gave him a confused look. 

“I suppose if Dwalin or Balin offer me lessons, I wouldn't refuse. I remember Balin said something about that, but I wasn't sure if he was being serious, and besides I'm not sure who could even be spared for the lessons.” 

“Well, that is,” Ori gulped and steeled himself. “I wouldn't mind. Teaching you, that is. I was the scribe, after all, I know even the ancient dialects as well as the modern speaking one. And Dori tells me I'm a decent teacher, though he also said I ramble too much and get off topic, but I can do it! And this way, it would be someone you know, and it really wouldn't be a bother-” Ori realized he was rambling and stopped himself mid sentence. 

Bilbo had to laugh. His expression was ridiculous- he was sweating and fidgeting, and yet looking at her with his big pleading eyes. “That sounds wonderful. But are you sure it won't be a bother? I'm not sure how slow a learner I am, of course I have learned Sindarin but that was from my mother and she would never have told me if I was slow.” 

Ori's face crinkled into another pleased expression. “No, it wouldn't bother me at all! I want to teach you.” Then he paused, focusing on her words. “You know Sindarin? Truly?” 

Bilbo nodded. “Yes, and I'm actually quite fluent, though I haven't had much cause to practice in a long time. I may be a bit rusty, to be honest.” 

“That's amazing! I always wanted to learn one of the elven tongues. It's interesting how different it is from Khuzdul and even Westron. But, well, you know how most dwarves feel about the elves. I never was able to get my hands on any books on the subject.” 

“Why don't I propose a trade, then? Your Khuzdul for my Sindarin?” Bilbo suggested. That would be ideal, if Ori learned it, then she could finally have someone to practice with. And for once, she could annoy the other silly dwarves who continued in their habit of speaking Khuzdul when they knew she couldn't understand. See how they liked it for once.

“Oh, I couldn't..” Ori trailed off, and Bilbo gave him a pointed look. 

“Excuse me? Wasn't it you who was just offering up hours of your free time for me? The least I can do is return the favour. Besides, this way we can progress together and I won't be the only one struggling with new words.”

Ori hesitated, but was quickly won over. “Well, alright, I guess that makes sense. I promise I'll be the best student possible!” 

Bilbo giggled. “And I, too.” Just as she said those words, a shadow loomed over both of them. Bilbo looked up to see Dwalin, as did Ori. However, when she gave an easy grin, he squeaked nervously. 

“What were you two mumbling on about?” Dwalin asked, glancing between them curiously.

“Oh, Ori was just offering to start teaching me Khuzdul. That's fine, right? I mean, Balin made it sound like I would get to learn it, and this way we don't have to waste anyone's time who could be doing better things...” She left out the part about Sindarin since she wasn't sure if Ori wanted it spread around. He had all but said that a mere interest in elven language was taboo.

Dwalin considered them both for a moment, then nodded. “Of course that's fine. Lesson's would already have started if ye weren't correct- everyone's busy.” He turned to Ori, and gave him an approving look. “Yer a good lad.” Ori inexplicably froze at that, wide eyed, but Dwalin ignored it. “Breaks over, by the way,” He announced to Bilbo, who immediately stood up. 

“Right, I'm ready then.” She answered, and Dwalin allowed a grunt of approval. 

“Go over the last set I showed ye, then.” And Bilbo obeyed, letting all else leave her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and with that I can check off another bonus from the prompt. Also, for anyone wondering, I do plan to address the "is she underage or not" issue, but nothing's really happened yet for that to come up. Suffice to say though, this is going to be a bit different from my other dwobbit Bilbo story in that I consider this Bilbo an adult, if a very young one. There's a reason I'm not putting an underage warning up, though in my headcanon a normal dwarf at 50 is like 15-ish (40 is puberty, so 11-12, 50 is 14-15, 60 is 17-18, and 70 is young but full adult, so 19-20) keeping in mind that before everyone started going to post secondary education, our culture considered 18 to be full adult. 
> 
> Ori kind of seems like one of those types that everyone always assumes is completely innocent, despite any contrary evidence. Like, I imagine Ori could stand near a broken vase with a baseball bat, and so long as he held an innocent look everyone would just look for Fili or Kili, who obviously must have framed or otherwise set him up, because it couldn't be little Ori.


	4. clothes and day trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balin hires a tailor for Bilbo, and she goes on a hunting trip with Fili and Kili, who both have very fresh bills of health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit longer chapter than normal. One of these days I swear I will actually read my writing over again before posting instead of just launching the occasional spell check.

“Ah, Bilbo! There you are!” Bilbo stopped in the middle of her first simple conversation in halting Khuzdul. She turned from Ori and her notes to see Balin looking excited. “I thought you might be here.” He seemed pleased with himself, but personally Bilbo didn't see that as a big feat. Lately she was only ever in two places when she wasn't sleeping or eating. Those were the fields for weapon training, and the library for language lessons and free time. Progress was slow, but going faster once Ori and she had tracked down the last of the written down political agreements. 

After that, Ori had apparently been officially hired as Bilbo's Khuzdul tutor, though he assured he was completely willing to do it for free. As it turned out, Balin was just as pleased at his helping out as Dwalin had been. Of course, Ori had also insisted that in that case, he should be paying Bilbo for Sindarin lessons. He lost that argument since Bilbo used the reasoning that it was really revenge, and he would be paying her back by using it around other dwarves as much as possible. 

Bilbo shook her thoughts out. “What is it, Balin?” He said nothing at first, walking up to deliver a warm side hug that was easily returned. 

“Gloin's family will be here soon, as will Lady Dis.” 

Bilbo smiled. “That's wonderful! How soon will they arrive?” 

“A week from now, I believe. Which is why I've organized something.” Bilbo raised an eyebrow at that. It was soon, yes, but what did their arrival in a week have to do with her? Unless she was to help prepare something? She didn't need to ask- Balin ushered in a stuffy looking dwarf with fancy clothing. “This here is Lignus son of Dagnus, a tailor for the upper class that was fortunately in one of the first caravans. I have brought him to take your measurements.” 

Lignus huffed irritably as Bilbo shook her head. “Really, aren't there more important things to be doing around this mountain than clothing a hobbit? There's still so much work to do, and I already have clothes!” She was silenced with a heavy head pat. 

“Bilbo, stop fretting so much! As you well know, we are well within schedule to finish enough homes by winter, thanks to all the frantic work. No one is going to freeze to death, and we've already gotten out promise of food supplies from the elven king, thanks to yours and Ori's hunting work. It's only natural that folk start returning to their professions.”

“Besides, do you really think I would be any good in the rebuilding?” Lignus added drily, with a self deprecating smirk. Bilbo gave him another look over and had to agree- the man was older than she had first assumed, his body spindlier than most dwarves. And he obviously couldn't be that stuffy if he could joke about himself. 

“Well, alright, then. I guess.” Bilbo gave in, excusing herself to Ori who simply waved her off. “Though, like I said, I do have clothing already. I am not sure what this is supposed to be for, or what it has to do with the arrival of our friend's kin.” 

“Your kin too, you know. And I would think it's obvious. When Dis gets here, the direct royal family of Erebor will be complete. There will be a big celebration, with more games and dances to make up for the lack of feasting. Oh, and there will be alcohol too, because the royal cellars were found unharmed.” Balin had a pleased air about him. Bilbo supposed that was fair, since Erebor could never afford a frivolous spending of food, at least not now. Enough drink, however, would erase any disappointment about smaller meals. 

“Huh,” Bilbo made a noise of interest as she was corralled to a corner of the library with clear floors. Lignus plucked a stool from seemingly nowhere and set it at her feet. “I suppose that makes sense, since the cellars are well away from the treasury. But I'm surprised that pests didn't get into them. Surely the mountain was not blocked for rats and the like?”

Lignus stretched out a tape measure and began his work, jotting down figures on a short roll of parchment. He completely ignored the conversation, well used to people talking through his work and clearly not minding. “It wasn't that pests could not get in the mountain, but that they would not want to. The presence of a dragon is a strong deterrent for any creature. In fact, I believe the worm's scent may allow us to remain pest free for a while longer.”

Bilbo nodded absently at Balin's explanation, standing up onto the stool when asked. “That's one curious silver lining, I suppose.” Then her mind paused to think. “Now wait just a minute. These aren't going to be fancy clothes, are they? I have never been able to pull off fine dressing of either gender, I'll have you know.” 

It sounded self conscious, and perhaps was, but it was also true. Bilbo had always looked a bit odd in pretty dresses which always seemed to highlight her dwarven half in the worst ways, making her stick out like a sore thumb. When it was clear she would never be very attractive in womens' dress, she had tried finery styled for lads. While hobbits did have their set gender roles, they were never as particular about it as other races, and there wouldn't be any shame in dressing like a man. But they hadn't worked either- the tighter clothing showing off her curves that were just a little bulkier, her shoulders that were just slightly broader. 

Being fat wasn't the problem. The problem is that Bilbo's little 'extra' came from natural muscles. Hobbits could gain muscle, but it was very lean and efficient, part in due to the amount of food most hobbits consumed. To have visible muscles was a rare thing, and oddity to be stared at. The most athletic and strong hobbits were skinny as a rail, as opposed to dwarves who would ripple with thick muscles. 

Balin caught her self absorbed thoughts with a frown. “Now, who told you that? You're a very pretty lass, and you'll look wonderful in dress clothes. And besides, this is for more than that. You'll need a whole wardrobe now that you're staying for the winter. The ratty clothes you've worn on the journey will need to go.”

Bilbo blushed at the compliment, but was unwilling to take it. “Probably half the lads in the Shire. And more than half the lasses and ladies. But that's not the point.” 

Apparently, it was the point, as Balin's frown turned into a dark scowl. “The nerve! Those Shire folk must not be able to see! Why, any young lad should be able to tell right away that you're a fine maiden, no matter what cloth you wear. Right, Ori?”

Bilbo craned her head, shifting as Lignus was finishing the last few measurements. Ori was frozen to the spot, looking for all the world like a rabbit caught in a snare. There was a moment of silence, and Balin's glare grew more ferocious. Finally, Ori squeaked out an answer with a blush. “O-of course Bilbo's pretty. She's the prettiest dam I've ever met!” 

After he finished his words, Ori's blush grew even redder, and his face more mortified. Bilbo turned away with one of her own, more softened by the comment than she'd care to admit. Balin's glare immediately went away, but the frown was still there as he gave Ori a strong considering look. Then it eased too, and Balin was all jolly smiles again. “There you have it. And Ori's a good judge too, being an artist.” 

Lignus finished and packed his tape measure away. “I will set to work immediately, Lord Balin, and send for you when it is done. Is there anything else I am needed for?” at Balin's dismissive shake of the head, he was gone. 

Bilbo immediately found herself in a strong hug, Balin's fluffy white beard scratching into her ear. “If anything, it's hobbit clothes that don't do you justice. A fine dwarven dress would set any of those lads right. Not that I'd be letting them anywhere near you, mind.”

“Err,” Bilbo started. “Why not? I mean, I'm not looking for a relationship, but I am old enough to make my own.” 

Balin huffed, and Bilbo could hear the air rush by her ear. “Because hobbit lads don't know how to appreciate you, obviously. No, you should stay here and find a nice dwarven lad, one we'll able to scope out and approve first.”

“A-approve!?” Bilbo sputtered. “What- where do you get the idea that you get to do that?” 

Balin finished the hug and stepped back to give her a positively evil smirk. “Being your uncle is where I get that idea. You may not be quite as young as a dwarrowdam of 50- if you were I would be forbidding any lads outright- but you are not a hobbit of 50 either. I, and Dwalin especially I should think, are more than willing to make up for every lost chance of a shovel talk.” 

Bilbo could do nothing but stare blankly, eyes wide. “You have to be joking.” Balin laughed, and gave her one last arm on the shoulder. 

“ 'fraid not! But you don't have to believe me, only wait and see. I'm sure the celebrations will be an interesting time.” And with that suspicious comment, he was off. Bilbo and Ori both watched him go. Bilbo at more of a loss. Finally, she gave a loud sigh and returned to where they had been studying. 

“How ridiculous,” Bilbo complained when Ori joined her, and made it obvious he wasn't going to say anything. “Acting like I have some kind of deep wound just from not being considered pretty. Well the jokes on him- like I would be getting any offers from dwarves. No doubt I look just as silly to them as I do to hobbits.” 

Ori gave her a sad look, starting to lift a book closer to his face before stopping. He looked down and away, making Bilbo concerned that she had made him awkward with her whining. But just as she was about to apologize, Ori spoke up. “I.. I don't think that's true at all. I wasn't-” And here, Ori steeled himself, “I wasn't lying. I do think you're really pretty.” Ori stuck his jaw out in determination and nodded firmly. 

Bilbo didn't know what to say. Her heart fluttered from the pure sweetness of it all. Eventually, she managed a small “thank you”, and immediately returned to the words she had been practising. Ori was just as willing to leave it at that, throwing himself into the tutoring. 

Of course, she couldn't be between lessons on language and lessons on fighting constantly. Which was why, a few days after that, when Fili and Kili asked her to go on a hunting trip with them, she accepted. It was a bit of a celebratory thing, since for all that they had been cleared from the healers, it wasn't until just now that they'd been cleared for strenuous exercise. Not that the dynamic duo hadn't tried before, which no doubt slowed the entire healing process. But this was different, this was them being given full reign, with no trouble if they were caught.

Who was Bilbo to object if Fili and Kili wanted to include her in their enjoyment? “You know, I haven't the first idea about hunting or trapping. I'm afraid I won't be much help.” She pointed out, a little curious as to why the two would ask her of all people. One would think they'd prefer a skilled helper. 

“That's exactly why you should come!” Kili exclaimed, tugging at her sleeve eagerly. “Everyone should know how to fend for themselves. And plus, you're always too busy with all the stuff you're learning.” 

“Right.” Fili added. “It's all well and good that you're learning to fight from Dwalin- it's his craft and as his daughter you're supposed to know at least some of it. And I heard Ori's teaching you Khuzdul which is good too. But I for one, think you could use a break!”

Bilbo chuckled at both of their enthusiasm. It was funny in cases like these, how the brothers were both so similar and so different. Both of them were filled with childish excitement, but where Kili impulsive, not needing much of a reason for anything, Fili a bit more thoughtful and a bit more careful. Possibly it arose from him being the crown prince, or perhaps it was because Kili was the youngest and therefore least likely to be denied. 

Regardless, they both had a bit of a point. “That's probably true. And besides, I already agreed. Just so long as you know how useless I'm going to be.” Secretly, Bilbo knew it would be fine. Being more energetic than much of the company who were well into their years, Fili and Kili had done quite a portion of the hunting for extra supplies. And with Kili's archery it would be even easier if they really ended up in a pinch. “Though, shouldn't you be telling Thorin or someone that you'll be out?” 

“Oh, that's right. And we should also let Dwalin know too.” Fili agreed, even as Kili groaned that they were never going to get anywhere at this rate. For a brief moment, Bilbo was confused. Why would they need to tell Dwalin- oh, right. Duh. Clearly she was still becoming used to the idea of having a father again. 

Part of it, Bilbo knew, was that she felt like an adult already. But she also understood that he would at least desire to know her location. It was true that he wasn't her keeper just because they shared blood, but she was not much more adult than Fili and Kili. If they needed to tell Thorin, then of course she should inform Dwalin. 

“Hey, uncle, we're going to show Bilbo how to hunt, we'll probably be gone all day.” Kili shouted as soon as Thorin was within range. He looked up like he wanted to argue, then stopped and sighed. 

“Talk to Dwalin first! I won't be responsible for what he says.” Then he gave another considering look. “Bilbo, try to keep them out of trouble if you can?” She gave him a confirming nod before being led off. Kili was at the front, and Fili kept pace beside her, discussing the plans in better detail.

“I think it would be best to go to the lake. We don't want to go near Mirkwood, obviously, and there won't be too much on the plains yet- it's still pretty barren from Smaug's desolation. But the animals still around need to drink, and worst comes to worst we can manage some makeshift fishing rods.” 

Bilbo admitted that it made sense from her limited understanding. And then they nearly ran into Dwalin on their way to the training grounds to find him. “Oh, Dwalin, hey!” Fili greeted. “We were going to let you know that we're going on a small hunting trip.” 

Dwalin raised an eyebrow. “And why does that concern me...?” Then he turned to Bilbo. “We're going to work on your blocking today, by the way.”

“Actually, they were coming to ask you, because they invited me to come.” Bilbo explained. Dwalin immediately put on a very suspicious look. One that Bilbo considered uncalled for. 

“And why's that? Bilbo ain't much of a huntress.” 

“Yeah, that's why we're going to teach her. It's only going to be for the day, and we'll be back before dark whether or not we've caught anything.” Fili reasoned, catching onto Dwalin's hesitance.

“Oh, but we can't come back with nothing! Surely-” Kili began, and was swiftly elbowed into submission by Fili. “Ow, fine. Coming back before dark, no matter what. But still, we can at least make sure Bilbo catches something, even if I gotta shoot something for her myself!” Kili laughed, and then suddenly stopped himself. Dwalin immediately gave him a thunderous look.

“What did ye just say!? That yer gonna give my nathith...” Kili jumped back from the suddenly extremely dangerous dwarf. He waved his hands wide in surrender.

“Wha- no, no of course not! I didn't mean-” Kili stuttered, and was once again saved by Fili.

“Dwalin, calm down please! Hunting isn't even our trades, remember? It's just a hobby, and we're just passing knowledge so it doesn't count in that sense!” Dwalin was still seething, but he visibly settled at the words. There seemed to be some sort of understanding between the three that completely eluded Bilbo. What did Fili and Kili's trades have to do with anything? She knew that Fili had taken up carving, and Kili had his mechanical designs- a bit of a mix between a blacksmith and a toymaker, really. But she had no idea how that related to the conversation. 

“You two better not be thinking of trying anything.” Dwalin warned, eyes narrowed. By now, Kili had smartened up a little and didn't comment at all- refusing to dig a deeper hole. Fili nodded immediately at Dwalin's words. 

“We promise. And besides, the entire time on the quest, have you ever seen us try anything?” 

“That's different,” Dwalin growled. “Ye all thought she was older, and there were 11 other dwarves and a wizard in the way.” And then he stopped and slipped to fingers to his own head in a bid to control his temper. “Fine. But it's only because of the quest that I trust there'll be no funny business. And if anything happens, whether it's yer fault or not, there'll be hell to pay.” 

Both princes gulped loudly. “Loud and clear!” Kili nervously saluted, Fili adding a “Crystal, sir!” Bilbo gave Dwalin a concerned look. What in the world was he so worried about? What did he think the two were going to try? And more than that- he didn't think he could forbid her, did he? There would be an entirely different hell to pay if that were the case.

Bilbo didn't get the chance to ask that, as she was quickly whisked away with Fili on her left and Kili on her right. They were both laughing the experience off, but she could see the light shaking. It wasn't until they were outside and leisurely trotting a path to the lake, angling away from Lake Town, that anyone spoke. “By Aule, Dwalin is still really scary when he wants to be!” Fili joked, snapping his brother out of his lingering fear. 

“No kidding! I thought it would be better since we were on equal footing for the quest. Maybe it would be, if it wasn't for, well, y'know.” And here, Kili waved his hand vaguely at Bilbo. “I wasn't expecting him to freak out. It's not like hunting can even be considered a second trade. Since consumables professions only count as your trade if they're the primary one.” 

“He's just over worried, I bet. You saw how quickly he backed down. I'm just a little offended he thinks we'd do something like that.” Fili snorted, and Bilbo was even more lost than before.

“Right! As if we'd be so underhanded!”

Finally, Bilbo gave up on being quiet. “What in the world was that all about? What did Dwalin think you were going to do? Why would it be bad if Kili shot something for me?” The brothers gave her twin looks of confusion. Soon though, Fili brightened in understanding.

“Just consider it a dwarf thing. You'll probably start learning a lot more about it soon. He just misunderstood is all, what we're doing is entirely friendly, and nothing to do with what Dwalin was getting at. So don't worry about it.”

“Don't worry about it? I'd stop worrying if I knew what it was.” Bilbo complained as the lake shore loomed closer. She was not met by any response, which rankled her. However, when Bilbo was about to speak again, Fili interrupted with a raised hand. 

“We should be quieter now, since we're getting closer to the water source. Don't want to scare anything off too much, or we'll end up travelling a lot farther before we find anything” He spoke lowly, just above a whisper. Bilbo nodded, quickly putting her confusion aside. She was ready to listen.

At a more careful pace, they reached the waters edge. Kili took a closer look at the shallows, while Fili and Bilbo took the muddy, rocky banks. Whenever either of them found a clear sign of animal tracks, they called her over. Bilbo took it all in carefully.

Despite their best efforts to keep quiet, the three did end up having to walk quite a distance. Eventually, Fili found a spot that had enough tracks around it to warrant a snare. He showed her how to set one up, this was a simple trap for rabbits. Then they wandered far enough away from the snare to stop for lunch, which was a simple affair, seeing as their purpose was to find food.

“A little disappointing, I think.” Kili mumbled. “The dragon stench must have spread pretty far.”

“No, I think it's more that there isn't much food for them around here. Just look, there's hardly any vegetation.” Fili waved his hands at the rocky shore around him. “There would be more if we followed the edge that meets the Mirkwood river...” 

“You know what, why can't we go over there?” Kili groused. “We don't need to worry about orcs anymore, and we've nothing to fear from the elves.” 

“Kili!” Fili admonished, “You know that's not a good idea. Mirkwood isn't just elf infested, it's diseased, too.” 

“Well yeah, but we won't actually be going IN the woods. Just around the water. And since it is diseased, the healthy animals will all be on the edge, where they can the clean lake water.” 

Fili gave him a look. “But something could happen. Thorin would kill us. Dwalin would mutilate, and THEN kill us.” Kili became nervous at that, but stood his ground. 

“Nothing will happen. What are you even so worried about, you big killjoy?” Kili grunted at that, looking annoyed. But ultimately, he gave in. 

“You always say that before we get in trouble for something stupid. But you know what, fine. Bilbo, what do you want to do? Wherever you suggest, we'll go. And I'll make sure the block head doesn't complain.”

Bilbo flinched at being put on the spot so suddenly. “Ah... I don't know. I'm not the knowledgeable one.” 

“Either way is fine. Going near Mirkwood will probably have more game, but it's also Mirkwood. Up to you.”

Bilbo thought about it for a few moments. Surely It would not be so bad, as Kili said they need not actually enter the forest, and the sickness and enchantments were restricted within its bounds. “Alright, we'll skirt around Mirkwood, then. But we are absolutely not stepping a single foot past any trees.”

“Agreed”, both Fili and Kili parroted. And so, they finished up their lunch and continued on. They had already been heading towards Mirkwood, it was just a matter of skipping past the terrain in between. So they did so, hastening their pace to allow more time where the game would be available.

The rocks became more slab like on this section of the lake, great things that they had to scramble over or trek around. At first Bilbo had been worried about leaving that snare, but Fili informed her that they had to leave it for at least several hours so that a rabbit had the chance of wandering in. They would check it on the way back. 

Bilbo found herself not minding at all if they ever actually caught something. The air was clear and clean, and they were not feeling any of the oppressive darkness of Mirkwood. The sun was shining, and they were all considering the merits of just finding some branches along the shore and using the string Kili packed to sit and fish until it was time to head back. Naturally, that was the exact moment that things went to hell. They crested another large boulder, only to be surprised that they were not alone on the other side.

Four orcs were waiting for them. With a sudden cry, they launched themselves up, not waiting for a reaction. Bilbo went white with fear and surprise, but she didn't hesitate, not like she would have before the quest. The closest orc was foolish for all that the ambush had been clever, for he was trying to claw his way up the boulder with both hands occupied. Bilbo swiftly kicked its face with the heel of her generous foot, putting all her strength behind it. Somehow, it was enough to send the orc tumbling into the one behind it. 

But there were two others to contend with, and the downed ones would not be down for long. Luckily, Fili and Kili were just as proactive. Bilbo and Fili may not have their proper weapons, but Kili had his bow, and Fili had a hunting knife. With a shout, Fili clashed blades with one of the arcs who had been smart enough to have its weapon ready. Kili used the end of his bow to push back the other, taking care to dodge its weapon. He used his foot as Bilbo did to shove it back, then when it slid, his bow was up in an instant, the string drawn back. Kili did not even need to aim it well, and the close range assured the orc's instant death.

However, the two that Bilbo had knocked down were long recovered, and one of them had a bow as well. It was smart for the three to stay on higher ground against melee opponents, but against a bow they were sitting ducks. Kili didn't have time to set another arrow, but he did have time to gut the orc struggling with Fili, then pull him down the opposite side of the rock. 

Bilbo's heart raced as the sword wielding orc immediately met them at the other side. It was right at Bilbo's side, too far away from the brothers. And she hadn't a knife like them. So with very little grace, she threw herself back, barely keeping her feet under her. But this orc was fast too, for all of its earlier blunder. And he had known to aim for her legs and feet, the slowest of the body parts to move. Bilbo felt a burn as the shoddy sword sliced at her vulnerable calf. 

At the same time, as she was moving backwards, she was also moving out of the way of Kili's arrow, which swiftly took down the orc. And all it took for the final was Fili waving his light pack just above the rock. The orc had been too trigger happy, an arrow snagging it the moment it crested. Kili jumped out on the other side of the rock and took it down while it tried to reload. 

Bilbo sighed as it ended. The adrenaline was still high in her system as Fili forced her to sit down while he and Kili carefully scouted for evidence of more ambushers. Both were careful to not leave too far, all too wary of an orc coming to Bilbo. Kili even made her hold onto his knife, seeing as this way everyone had at least one weapon. 

Before long, they came back. “No one. They must have been lone stragglers, probably ran from the great battle and somehow avoided the eagles. They've been lurking here, living off the land ever since.” Kili informed, for once thinking deeply. Meanwhile, Fili set to work constructing a bandage. Luckily there were some meagre first aid supplied, because the brothers were quite known for injuring themselves on such trips. And the cut was nowhere near serious, more of a long graze, really. Still, Fili bandaged it with utmost care, causing Bilbo to smile at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“You do know I've had much worse. We've both had much worse, and at the same time.”

“Aye, we have, that's true. But that was on the quest. That was when danger was expected. This is totally different from that, there was supposed to be no risks at all of being attacked. Uncle will not be pleased one bit. This ambush, as bad as it was for the orcs, means worse for us- there are probably other scattered groups of orcs who escaped and now have to be rounded up.” Fili finished the bandage, furrowing his brows in worry over the situation. Bilbo could empathize. Erebor really didn't need this right now, not when it was just trying to get established again.

“Oh no.” Kili moaned in sudden realization. “Dwalin is going to kill us! We didn't even catch anything, and now we're going to die!” 

Fili shivered, paling along with his brother. “Oh Eru, you're right. May Mahal have mercy on our souls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the hunting trip is a bit of a nod to OP, who said their favourite ship for this prompt would have been Fili/Bilbo. However, they kindly tolerated my desire to write Bilbo/Ori instead (of which there is depressingly little to read). There will be no love triangles, but I thought I'd have them spend some friendly time together as a recognition of that. And plus, Bilbo's not going to spend 100% of her time between Dwalin, Balin, and Ori. (just most of the fic screen time lol) 
> 
> as for Dwalin's reactions, well let's just say that the princes don't seem near as innocent as Ori, that and Dwalin has seen what they can get up to. So he naturally doesn't let them get away near as easily as he lets Ori. And for the whole trade thing, well this story wouldn't be complete without at least ONE cultural misunderstanding subplot.


	5. A discussion between adults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo, FIli, and Kili return from the hunting trip. Bilbo wonders if the brothers really have a cause to be so worried. Then, she and Dwalin have a discussion that needed to be had and has been long in coming.

Getting back to Erebor was surprisingly not difficult. For one thing, Bilbo's gash was nothing more than a nuisance- and yes, it would have been a bigger deal on the quest where medical supplies to prevent infection was scarce, but Erebor had received well enough supplies by now to handle their needs. That, and both of the brothers insisted she take it slowly, even fashioning her a makeshift crutch.

Seeing as it was either that or being carried like a whining fauntling, Bilbo grudgingly took the behaviour. It didn't make her less grumpy at the way Kili was puttering about her like she was glass. Luckily, Fili was there to defuse her snappishness and calm Kili's panic. “Bilbo, you have to understand. It's not that we don't think you can handle it at all, it's just that the attack took us all by surprise. It could have gone a lot worse, you know?” 

Bilbo reluctantly agreed, but added that she didn't have to like it. And of course, Kili had to reply that “It's not even just that. You heard what Dwalin made us promise.”

“Don't be ridiculous. There isn't much any of us could have done, there hasn't been any hint of surviving orcs or goblins. I think they'll all be more concerned over that, then over this little scratch.”

Kili gave her a deadpan stare. Fili admitted that the idea of other survivors would also be important, but more or less agreed with his brother. They dropped it by the time they were passing the previously set up snare- which coincidentally did have a rabbit in it. Kili wanted to leave it, as taking it would give the appearance that Bilbo's safety was less important than catching a rabbit. Fili applauded his brother's quick thinking and agreed, but Bilbo declared it would be a complete waste. After all, she had helped set up the trap and thus it was her first catch. After being shown the proper way to finish the rabbit off and bundle it, Bilbo carried the body herself.

After arriving to Erebor, the trio managed to get to the healers without anyone noticing. Bilbo's limp was almost nonexistent, and plus Fili and Kili flanked either side to keep her out of view. But then, of course, they had to actually deal with the healers. The whole of Erebor couldn't rely on Oin, after all. 

The dwarf that did see to Bilbo was a lot more flighty than Oin, nearly screaming at the sight of Bilbo. “Oh dear oh dear, you must sit down miss. You're the dwobbit, Lord Dwalin's nathith, aren't you? No, don't answer that, of course you are!” The healer regarded her braid fearfully.

Of course, when he unwrapped the bandage used, all there was to do was spread it with the proper disinfectants and reset with bandages specialized to hold flesh together. There would be no stitches somehow, and probably no scar. Once Fili explained the ambush, Bilbo was also given a small dose of antidote for the most common orc poisons, just in case. However, the chances of a poisoning were honestly slim, given how long the orcs had been out there, cut off from supplies.

“Right. Well I had best inform my Lord Dwalin of this. Being the princes, I am sure you can bring the orc business to the king-”

“Wait, wait, does Dwalin really need to know about this?” Kili wheedled hopefully. The healer looked mortified at the suggestion. 

“I-I of course Lord Dwalin must know! I would not think of withholding such knowledge from a patient's close kin. Especially when the patient is a young dam and the close kin is a lord!” 

“Well, yes, but we're kin too you know. We can tell him about the issue.” Kili boldly suggested. And somehow, the healer seemed to deflate at that. 

“That is true, of course, and I suppose if the princes of Erebor think it best-”

“We do think it best. Especially as Dwalin is sure to be displeased. Wouldn't want him taking it out on the messenger.” Fili added, joining his brother's manipulation. The healer nodded slowly, paling at the thought of being the recipient of Dwalin's backlash. 

That was, naturally, the very moment that Oin decided to bustle into the room. “What's this mumbling you're on about?” And then he stopped and stared. His eyes were perfectly working, after all. Oin's mouth set in a grim line. 

“That little expedition of yours didn't go as planned?” Kili and Fili both nodded slowly. “Another of your infamous accidents backfiring on poor Bilbo?” There was a split moment of hesitance and shared looks before they nodded again, but that was enough for Oin. His expression turned to surprise. “Well?” He turned to the healer.

“Ah, Lord Oin! It is only a simple cut, I have dressed and rebandaged it. I was told it was from orc blade, so I gave her the antidote.” The dwarf had clearly been around Oin long enough to know just what volume to use, as Oin was taken aback before thanking him firmly. “Oh, and from my judgement it shouldn't need any stitches” the healer added.

“I'll take it from here. Good work.” Oin rounded on the princes. “You two better march yourselves to Dwalin, then Thorin. I shall not be the one to break the news to either of them, for entirely different reasons.” 

Fili and Kili both groaned. Having to tell Thorin about orcs wandering the area was almost as bad as telling Dwalin they had failed. Almost was, of course, the operative word “Rock paper scissors, Fee? Winner gets Thorin?” Kili proposed hopefully.

Fili shook his head. “Nah, I've got it, Kee. You can take Thorin. But you owe me one, ya hear me?” Kili grinned and hugged his brother as an affirmative before running off. Fili gave Bilbo one last look, mockingly placing a hand to his heart. “This may be the last time we speak.”

Bilbo rolled her eyes and smacked Fili's arm back down. Then she paused, considering the fact that their continued dread was very much real. “You don't really think Dwalin's going to actually hurt you, do you?” She asked worryingly. 

Fili scrunched his nose. “Honestly? No, I don't. Dwalin is far too in control for that, otherwise he wouldn't be the top warrior he is. But he also doesn't pass out idle threats, and I know he'll be dreadfully angry. Worst of all, he'll probably be disappointed, too. As well as worried and a whole lot of other things to boot.” 

Bilbo sighed. “You know I don't blame either of you. If he's really as angry as you say, I'll set him right. We're all adults, so really he has no right to be angry with you and Kili.” Fili thanked her, but did not seem so confident at her words. And then, he was gone, too. 

Surprisingly, or maybe not, the first one to greet her was actually Balin. “Oin didn't tell me much- are you okay, Bilbo?” He called immediately, running over to her side. 

“I'm fine. It's a scratch, really.” 

Balin gave her an assessing look. “Is this a scratch scratch, or an Oakenshield scratch?” Bilbo was surprised by her laughter. It was an obvious play at their illustrious leader's inability to recognize the severity of his wounds. 

“A scratch scratch, I promise. No stitches, even.” Balin inspected the conspicuous bandages and breathed in relief.

“I'll take ye at your word, then. I was quite worried, though. Orc ambush?” He sat by her side, threading his arm through hers in another curious display of dwarven closeness. Even among hobbits, Bilbo was unused to this amount of touching between family members, though of course between more distant relatives and friends, hobbits were many times more tactile than dwarves, the two extremes evening out. Publicly, she did not mind it, and privately, she enjoyed it. 

Bilbo explained the basics, Thorin showing up in the middle of it. Bilbo was not surprised- he was still forbidden from wandering too far and too long from the medical wing much to his consternation. Bilbo figured that Thorin's celebration at being completely free would be even wilder than the princes' simple hunting trip, albeit with less orcs.

Surprisingly, instead of asking about said orcs, Thorin gave Bilbo a sad look and apologized for failing her, of all things. “I should have insisted you take proper weapons with you. Kili informed me that you had nothing on you at all.” 

“How were you to have known there was any danger? We certainly did not. If you're going to blame yourself, you'd have to blame me for not taking Sting.” 

Thorin grumbled at this but relented, starting a conversation with Balin over what to do about the orc problem. Balin offered his advice easily, still linking one arm with Bilbo, pulling her weight ever so slightly to lean against his. 

Oin returned with Ori and Bifur in tow. “Not gonna waste time lookin' for the rest. They'll see for themselves at supper. Or the rumour mill will reach them.” He greeted with an explanation. Bifur and Ori immediately went to Bilbo to worry and investigate, while Oin left to other business- it was nothing serious, and in the meantime he had work to do. 

Bilbo was delighted to find that when Bifur gestured at her bandages and spoke, she could actually understand some. Bifur was never overly talkative, even in Khuzdul, so Bilbo had never had the chance to test herself yet. And she couldn't understand sentences much yet, but she caught some of the important words. Especially so when Bifur realized she was catching on some and slowed his speech down some. 

Ori was earnestly concerned in that unique way of his. “It doesn't hurt, does it? There was no poison on the blade either, was there?” By now, Bilbo was a little tired of explaining herself, but she obliged anyways, unable to really be annoyed by his obvious care. 

“I'm really sorry, Bilbo. I should have offered to come with you, then maybe this wouldn't have happened.” Ori apologized nervously, fiddling with his hands.

“What, you too with the pointless apologies? I just had to tell of Thorin, as well as Fili and Kili earlier. For one thing, no one could have known, and for another, I don't think you even knew about the trip when we left.” 

Ori rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I guess. I probably wouldn't have been so much help anyways. But I do wish I had been there anyways, even if it isn't my fault.” 

Bilbo frowned. “Now what are you on about? You would have been plenty of-” She was interrupted when Dwalin finally burst on the scene, trailing a silent Fili. Come to think about it, Dwalin was silent too, for all that the sound of the door slamming open was ear bursting. His eyes flashed over the room until they met with hers, and Bilbo quailed. He was angry. 

Surprisingly, he didn't express his anger right away. In several long strides, he was at Bilbo's side, opposite to his brother. Ori and Bifur were quickly shooed away, leaving to stand by Thorin instead. 

“Nathith..” He muttered. Distantly, Bilbo was pleased to finally remember that the word meant 'daughter'. Though that was less a statement on her attentiveness in lessons, and more on her ability to grasp the context of the situation. Suddenly, Bilbo found herself carefully scooped up. She waited for him to speak, but Dwalin was seemingly content to just sit there, with Bilbo in his arms. 

Finally, she broke the silence. “I... you do know I'm fine, right? I don't particularly need to be held..” Dwalin didn't respond, but instead she was quietly shushed by Balin. 

“He knows that, Bilbo. Just give him a moment- he was just scared.” 

Finally, Dwalin did speak. “Scared?” And there the anger was, boiling under the surface. He turned to Fili, who glanced around the room in hopes he'd find his brother. There was no such luck, as Kili had not returned with Thorin or at any point since then. “You promised me.” Dwalin's tone was casual, but the rage was there.” 

At Fili's look, Bilbo could not take it anymore. “No. Dwalin, you've no right to be angry at them. Only at the orcs.” 

“Ye didn't even have yer Sting!” Dwalin growled. “They brought you out in the wild, unarmed, just waiting for something to attack. If not orcs, there could have been bandits! Or slavers!” 

Everyone in the room visibly shivered at that, except for Dwalin who merely tightened his hold- which was still unbelievably gentle- and continued. “The boys agreed not to let anything happen, and broke their word!” 

“It's not their fault, and you know it!”

“They left you unarmed and walked right into an ambush!” 

“Then you should blame me just as much as them!” Bilbo cut off her shout and looked around the room worriedly. All of the other occupants were frozen in discomfort. “Look, we've gone and frightened everybody.” Bilbo sighed.

Dwalin merely snorted. “Let them be.” But Bilbo didn't. In the end, Balin saved them, citing that it was family business, and thus giving everyone a free ticket to escape. But then, he walked to the door, too.

“Balin, you aren't staying?” Bilbo worried. His calmer presence would be a great boon.

Balin simply shook his head. “I suspect this is an issue between just the two of you that must be worked out. You know I love both of you, but I can't always mediate every issue.” And then he was gone, the door closing behind him making a loud noise in the silence. 

Bilbo bit her lips, slipping out of Dwalin's hold to properly face him. He made slight protesting movements, but had the decency not to force it. “I think Balin's right, it isn't just the orc attack, is it?” 

Dwalin turned away slightly, but Bilbo caught the minute nod. “I didn't want them to take you, but I trusted them.”

Bilbo shook her head. “I don't think it's about that, either. Sure, it was a bit of an oversight for me to not be armed, but if it were truly that, you'd have been mad at me, too.” Dwalin grunted, and shrugged. There was a mix of confusion and nervousness in his expression that worried Bilbo. 

“Fine, then I will say it first.” Bilbo thought about it further, and after that the conclusion came easily. “I don't think you had the authority in the first place to not allow them to take me.”

Dwalin's head whipped up. “Why not? It's well within my rights, as yer adad!” 

“No, it isn't! You may be adad, but from the time we first met, I have never been a child! I am at least as adult as Fili and Kili, possibly more so. You don't, and never will have that level of authority.” Dwalin was silent for a long moment, and Bilbo feared she may have been too harsh. But she could not mince her words no matter how much she wanted to- Bilbo was not going to lose all of her independence as an adult. But then, Dwalin's face morphed into a drooped sadness. The kind of deep sadness that informed Bilbo that if it were anyone else, he would be crying. But he was Dwalin, so he didn't. Her resolve crumbled, but Bilbo didn't dare say a word.

“I know that.” Dwalin ground out, and Bilbo barely restrained a flinch at the thickness in his words. She didn't know what to do if Dwalin really did form tears, but from the sound he was very well close to it. “Ye held yer own all through the quest, and I would trust ye with my life just as I would with any of the company.”

Bilbo waited with bated breath as Dwalin composed himself further and continued. “I know I couldn't rightly stop ye from going on that trip. I know I missed the chance of being a real father.”

In a flash, Bilbo enveloped Dwalin with her own hug, as best she could. Reflexively Dwalin returned it. “That's not true at all! You may not have been the dad I grew up with, who was responsible for me as a fauntling, but you are my dad. Just, you're not the dad of a child.” 

Dwalin leaned his face over the top of her head, now hugging fiercely. “I knew I couldn't do this right at all. I'm no good at it. Tis no wonder ye haven't called me adad yet.” 

Bilbo pulled back slightly. “Is that it? You're concerned about that?” She considered it for a moment. It was true, though. For the most part, Dwalin had remained Dwalin in her head. But he had no problem called her his nathith. “I won't lie, using the term even in my head feels strange. But it's not just because I already had a father. It's that I've had one and already lost him years ago. It's a little strange to think about sometimes. But I promise I'll ease into it someday. Just give me time.”

Dwalin hesitated, but gave a strong nod. “I'll... try to remember your age.” He paused again. “Just- so much could have happened. To find you only to lose you right after...” 

“You didn't lose me, though. I'm very much alive and fine. But you're right, it could have been worse. And if it makes you feel better, I won't leave Erebor again without Sting.” Bilbo was seized in another hug as Dwalin agreed. 

“And we'll double lessons, too. If yer going out like that again, at least ye'll be a greater force to reckon with.” 

Bilbo laughed and agreed. “So, forgiven, then?”

“Only if'n you'll accept my apology first.” 

With that settled, Bilbo remembered the exchange that had bewildered her earlier. “By the way, besides the whole danger thing, what was it that you were concerned about Fili or Kili doing? They wouldn't explain it to me.” 

Dwalin froze. “Err...” he mumbled in a very uncharacteristic manner. 

“I'm serious- you made this big scene about Kili giving me something, and then Fili said it wouldn't count. What wouldn't it count for?”

Eventually, Dwalin heaved a great sigh and explained. “For dwarves, our trades are an important thing. Everyone's gotta have at least one that will make a product, even if it ain't their main trade. My trade is battle, but that doesn't make anything so I weld, too.”

“Welding?” Bilbo mused. “So you repair metalwork?” Dwalin nodded. “But, then, what does that have to do with what Kili said?” 

At this, Dwalin averted his gaze. And was that a blush? But it was gone too quickly for Bilbo to tell. “That's, just, ah, when a dwarf gives a dam something they created in their trade, it, well,” here, Dwalin screwed his eyes shut, “it declares his intent.” He said in a rush.

“Intent? Intent for what?” Bilbo was truly confused. Something in the back of her mind nagged at her. Something in her knew there was an answer just under the surface. But it was not forthcoming. 

“Y'know- intent.” And here, Dwalin emphasized the word. Bilbo just tilted her head, having a clue but not quite sure she wanted to acknowledge it. Surely Dwalin wasn't seriously implying that Fili or Kili had THAT kind of “intent”. The idea was preposterous. “Agh, ask Balin if yer that curious- he's better at it. Tell 'im I tried.” 

Bilbo giggled. “ I think I will.” Actually, she wasn't sure if she wanted to. Maybe it was best to keep some level of ignorance, lest she become cross again. 

“Right, and in the meantime- don't accept any handmade gift from a lad. Should be clear right away that it's a gift.”

To that, Bilbo laughed more and agreed. The tone of the conversation had successfully changed, and they managed easy chatter for some time after that, until it was time for the company meal. By now, all of the dwarves had learned of her predicament, and had clearly been barred from meeting with her while the heart to heart had taken place. 

She was swarmed by exclamations of worry and well wishes. In a complete 180, Dwalin was the one to shoo them off. “She's fine, it's a scratch not a fatal wound. Pests, the lot of ya.” This earned a great number of stares and dropped jaws. Dwalin sighed. “I overreacted.” he stated, which was met with even more surprise. Ignoring it, Dwalin turned to Fili and Kili who simultaneously gulped at the glance. “I'm not happy about it. But not at you two.” They visibly deflated in relief. 

Kili recovered first, pointing dramatically at Bilbo. “You have powers! Mighty powers!” This earned a smack from Fili. 

“Powers of reasoning, maybe.” The two shared a grin, before addressing Dwalin. “We're both thankful. And also sorry. We should have been better prepared for something to go wrong.” Dwalin accepted that, and sat down next to Bilbo so that the meal could finally be passed around. 

Thorin spoke in a little more detail of his plans regarding the potential orc and goblin threat. Gloin spoke of his excitement for the impending arrival of his wife and son, which prompted Fili and Kili to talk about Dis. Bombur talked about his family too, whom he had not heard from but were certainly on the way- just without the luxury of the messenger crows that the Durins had access to. This caused Thorin to volunteer the use of said messengers as soon as Bombur could write a message. Bilbo couldn't help her rising contentedness as the conversation turned to trivial matters, the company turning to the natural ebb and flow that had developed on the road. All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer- I've had the best possible parent situation (both together, no outstanding issues) so there isn't really anything for me to draw on here. It might read a little oddly because of that. But regardless of my skill, it needed to be addressed. I don't really know what it must be like for either of them but relationship kinks like this have to be ironed out. Of course, since this is a fanfiction the problem is much easier to resolve. 
> 
> I get the feeling Balin wanted to stay, but he was right- this is the first time Dwalin and Bilbo are alone to work things out. And now that some drama is out of the way I can't wait to write the real good stuff- tons of parental Dwalin and uncle Balin and Ori/Bilbo fluff (ive gotten weirdly attached to this ship despite my original motivation for writing it being that its a rare pair)


	6. flowers and whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis and Gloin's family arrive, and preparations for the celebration begin. In the meantime, Bilbo must occupy her time with something, and encounters a few surprises. Some are pleasant, some are not.

The day that the caravan arrived was a happy one. As soon as it was in view, Fili and Kili took off on pony back. Thorin scolded them for it, since at that sort of distance it could easily have been a different group arrived early rather than the one they were waiting for. But he could not do much about it. Gloin had wanted to do the same, but Oin had successfully convinced him otherwise. It may have taken a sharp tug of the ear, however. 

Dis was a formidable beauty. She looked disturbingly similar to Thorin and yet also so different. Bilbo was slightly awed- she had not seen very many dwarrowdams and they still took her by surprise sometimes, what with the abundance of hair. Dis was a perfect example of how a beard could completely and utterly compliment a maiden, her rich black locks blending in with the rest of her hair and combed to precision. 

Gloin's wife was much the same in a completely different manner. She was also obscenely pretty, but in a forever youthful and innocent way to contrast Dis's sheer elegance. And clearly, it was not just Bilbo who had formed this opinion as many of the surrounding dwarves would linger their gazes on the two. Never, of course, for too long seeing as one was married into the royal line, and the other was a princess by birth. 

Introducing herself as Nossa daughter of Rinar, Gloin's wife was the first to greet Bilbo. Dis was still being swarmed by her sons and brother. Of course, that was after Gloin had enveloped her in a solid hug and a kiss that looked far too intimate for public. Then he was off to cuddle his son and Nossa was left to look somewhat awkwardly at Bilbo. Being both sympathetic and curious, Bilbo introduced herself. 

“So you are the burglar from my husband's quest? I must admit I have not heard much about you other than being a hobbit.” 

“Half, actually.” Bilbo knew the truth would have come out soon anyways, and she was not ashamed. Bilbo tapped her braid knowingly. Nossa raised both eyebrows.

“Really, how interesting!” She leaned in to take a closer look and gasped. “You are of the line of Durin?” She furrowed her brow. “Now that's nearly the same as my own... ah! It's Fundin's bead, isn't it? How are you related, if you don't mind me asking?” 

Bilbo didn't, and Nossa's eyes sparkled at the news. “Now that is a wonderful coincidence. From what I have heard, you will be a welcome addition to the family.” Bilbo was pleased with the ease of acceptance. Being caught between two races, she had expected a greater backlash, but so far everyone had been nothing but supportive or silent of any objections. 

Dis met with Bilbo next, both Fili and Kili trailing after her. After exchanging names, Dis gestured at her boys, loudly stating that “I'm sure you'll have a few tales to tell about these two that they do not plan on sharing with me.” 

“Well, there was that time with the trolls...” Bilbo began with a smirk, watching two sets of eyes widen. 

“Not fair, we apologized!” 

“You said that it was long behind us!” 

All three ladies laughed at their protests. It was obvious that Dis and Nossa were quite familiar with each other, considering the distance of their relation- third cousins in law, Bilbo recalled from somewhere. Then again, if they were not friends before, being the only two of royal lineage on a single caravan would probably cause them to stick together. 

Then came young Gimli. He wasn't nearly as young as Gloin had made him out to be- a tween in his own right. Gimli also already took after his father quite a bit, with the strange ability to combine gruffness and merriment into one emotion. 

At the same time though, it was obvious why he had not been taken along. “She's 50 and a, a lass! How come she got to come instead of me.” Gimli pouted, and Bilbo couldn't help but laugh at it, as did his own mother. 

“Bilbo isn't just a dwarf, though. She's also a hobbit, and they mature more quickly. This makes her your senior.” Gloin explained to his son, who was less than impressed.

“But she's not my senior, adad!” 

“Now, I'll have none of that, my lad. What's done is done, and though sometimes Bilbo looks young and is young, you can't just treat her like a child.” Bilbo silently thanked Gloin for his words. Being a protective father, he had believed much like Gimli at first. Luckily he had seen the truth, and settled for simply being protective when he could. Which, between Balin and Dwalin already filling the protective, was admittedly not so often.

Despite the initial reaction, Gimli soon got over his annoyance and warmed up to his second cousin. He was easily bought over with the chance of knowing more details about the quest. Bilbo gave him bits and pieces, but of course, like many Tooks and Brandybucks of his age, he wanted to hear about the fighting and gore. That was something Bilbo was less willing to talk about, to which Gimli pleaded her to “not be such a lass about it”. To this, of course, Nossa boxed his ears.

“Dreadfully sorry about that. Gimli, you know better! I swear, we've had too much closeness with the humans. Their barbaric opinions of women have started to seep into dwarven society. Hopefully, having Erebor again will put a stop to that.” Nossa explained apologetically, which Bilbo merely shrugged off. Gimli would learn someday. 

In the meantime, Erebor was in high spirits. Now that the immediate royal family was assembled, whispers started to flow about the celebration to come. Bilbo hadn't heard back from Balin or from the tailor about the supposed dress clothing issue, so she assumed they had it well in hand. Many of the company were involved in the preparation, leaving those that weren't in an awkward position. Gloin and Oin were fine, given the arrival of Gloin's family- and the 'Ur brothers, as well as Nori, were spending the time with new friends made from the newly arrived dwarves. Everyone else seemed to be involved in some way in preparation.

Even Ori was overseeing the design of invitations for the separate party for the higher bred or otherwise ranked dwarves. Although, Ori had promised to meet up with her as soon as he was done, since his job was a shorter one. In the meantime, Bilbo was at a bit of a loss- she refused Gloin's offer to spend time with his family as well because it would feel a bit intrusive. 

That was probably why Bilbo soon found herself wandering the lower halls of Erebor, flitting between the crowds of the working class dwarves that this city had been reclaimed for. It was wonderful to see them here, breathing life into what had been ruins only a month ago. After all, if it were just nobility to worry about, setting up in the Blue Mountains would have been enough- there was plenty of room to comfortably house them. It was these people that had been truly displaced, being too high in population to have anywhere to go. Not to discount the hardships of the Erebor royalty of course- Bilbo knew that Thorin had spent time as a common blacksmith. But there had always been that potential for aid from well off relatives that hadn't existed for most folk. 

Glad that she had thought to bring coin, Bilbo purchased some street food while she wandered. The vendor had given her a very strange look. Bilbo wasn't sure if it was from her looking mostly like a hobbit, or that the news of her parentage had spread. Either way, Bilbo understood that she would be a bit of a spectacle and tried to ignore it.

There was a difference however, in being stared at and being whispered at. For the longer Bilbo walked, the more she heard the whispering. Much of it was Westron, often spoke even between dwarves with full knowledge of Khuzdul, and probably more often between those who lived alongside men for so long. But comments spoken in that tongue were fairly tame, most likely not wanting to be overheard.

“Oh, that's the dwobbit lass, isn't it?” 

“Daughter of Dwalin.. goodness, I wouldn't have claimed 'er”

“What a strange creature. Hobbit, you say?” These, Bilbo could easily brush off as the natural dwarven suspicion of outsiders. Heavens knew any dwarf would be hearing much the same walking about in the Shire. 

It was those lone, roughly understood Khuzdul mutterings that made her feel uncomfortable. It was true that her understanding was quite lacking, but Bilbo knew most of the bad words thanks to Nori dropping by during lessons to tease Ori. And she could grasp tone just fine. They were words like “disgusting”, “half bred”, “wrong”, “dishonour”. 

Bilbo tried to put it out of her mind. It was only natural that not everyone would be okay with her. If people could find it in them to dislike someone such as Lord Elrond for being half human, then many more would certainly dislike her for being half dwarf. Besides, she had acceptance from everyone whose opinion was actually important to her. 

That changed when a trio of dwarves started muttering louder. She couldn't help but piece the words together. “Pretty for-”, “-dwarrowdam-”, “-but not-”, “-why... we-”, “-show her what-” All of it spoken in the universal tone of disgust. And then, they started to follow her. 

Bilbo gulped. She knew she could handle herself in a situation if worst came to worst. But that didn't change the fact that every corner turned that failed to lose them made he heart beat just a little faster. They weren't muttering anymore, from what Bilbo could hear, instead looking some mixture of determined and angry whenever she dared a glance back. Which wasn't often, as she did not want to give into the fear. 

Bilbo made several more twists and turns in the busy streets, making sure never to wander anywhere too private. This was bad. She wanted to go back to the upper reaches where she couldn't be followed by these three mystery dwarves. But to do that meant to go through a relatively unused stretch of hallway, a degree of separation only used by higher merchants and errand runners. But if she could make it there, the guard presence was higher and she would have a better chance at finding someone she knew.

The dwarves were getting bolder, tailing closer. It was all Bilbo could do not to break into a run. She didn't know what they could possibly want, but it couldn't be pleasant or they would have hailed her down by now. Bilbo kept walking in a loop, staying as near as she could to that hallway, in the hopes of catching someone to walk with. 

Her patience was rewarded. Ori popped out on her side of the hall, looking nervous as he searched through the crowd. Immediately, Bilbo made a beeline towards him, waving a hand to catch his attention. 

“Oh, Bilbo. That was quick, I just got out from those invitations. It was rather boring, actually.” Ori gave her a wry grin, only to let it turn to a frown at her expression. “Bilbo? Are you okay?” 

Bilbo shook her head, not wanting to explain it. The dwarves were still there. For all that Ori was a gentle soul, Bilbo knew he would be perfectly fine with scaring them off, as best he could. But Bilbo didn't want that, it would only make her look like a weak little human girl, relying on others to protect her. And Bilbo was most certainly not weak. But still, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the trio standing there, waiting. They were blending it remarkably well for being standing fixtures in a moving crowd, but Bilbo could still see them, and she shuddered. 

Without thinking, Bilbo clasped one of Ori's hands for comfort. “Let's go, then.” She muttered. Ori nearly flinched at the hold, staring at her in embarrassment, before agreeing. 

“Err, did you want to go outside? It's a little chilly but there's no snow yet from what I've heard.” Ori was surely too sweet for his own good. Being outside was just the thing she needed to calm down. And the front gates that led outside were plenty public, maybe enough to lose the mystery dwarves. Bilbo simply nodded, and they left. She thanked the Valar that for all his strength, Ori was not a warrior and therefore never noticed their stalkers. Bilbo thanked them again that the stalkers were gone by the time the outside air greeted them. 

The air was crisp, colder than it had been merely days ago when meeting the caravan. Bilbo and Ori just strolled across the mountainside quietly, and Bilbo felt her heart settle with every step. “You don't have to tell me anything,” Ori began, causing Bilbo to freeze solid. “But, it would be nice if you did. I can even be silent and not say anything. Or I can say things, if you'd like.” 

Bilbo sighed. “It's fine, or it will be. I just got a little nervous.” Ori gave her an inquisitive look, one that prompted a continuation, but he added no words of his own. That would be Dori's politeness shining through, no doubt. But the eyes were definitely Ori's own creation. This caused Bilbo to huff. There was no way she was explaining the whole truth, but maybe...

“It's really nothing I should be worried about.” Bilbo started, clearing her throat. “It's just... I wasn't really prepared for all the whispering. I should think I'd have been better off not knowing about it in the first place.” The hand that she still held squeezed suddenly as Ori rounded on her. 

“What whispering? Who was whispering?!” He looked outraged on Bilbo's behalf, and she couldn't help but smile gently at the sight. 

“You know, the usual thing that you'd expect, being only half of something. I'd be surprised at them not using the term 'halfling', if I didn't know it was already reserved for full hobbit folk. Rather silly, if you ask me.” Bilbo tried to make light of the situation, but Ori also had Nori's sharp wit. 

“Bilbo, please. Whoever said things about you had no right. You're exactly who you're meant to be and there's nothing half about you!” he announced firmly, eyes alight with challenge. Bilbo was surprised by the sight, she always knew Ori could be feisty when he felt so inclined, and would gladly stand up for a friend. But this look was one Bilbo recognized- fiercer than normal and reserved for when he was stubborn enough to go against his brothers. 

Eventually, Bilbo let out a long sigh, and Ori released the breath he had been holding. “I know. And everyone who matters has been really accepting. That's why I was so surprised to here so many negative thoughts. I almost didn't want to be understanding Khuzdul, but I'd rather know for sure than be forced to wonder.” 

She looked up at Ori again, and this time his face was sad. “It's not right of them. You don't need to repeat what you've heard, but where we lived there was a human-dwarf. I remember what people of both sides used to say about them.” They continued walking, and Bilbo realized at some point that Ori had led them off the path. 

“I... I don't want to admit it, but I never even thought about that person. I never met them, and I never talked bad, but I didn't put a stop to it either. I never really paid much attention to anything outside my scribe studies back then.” Bilbo wasn't sure if she should be saying something or not to this, but Ori had quieted. So she said what first came to her mind.

“It probably isn't the same situation at all. In the noble wings where we live, no one ever makes such comments. And as for your actions, I wouldn't know how to judge, but I'm certain you never meant badly.” 

“But I still did the wrong thing, didn't I?”

“Perhaps so,” Bilbo admitted carefully. At Ori's crestfallen look, she continued. “But you've grown a lot since then. Would you do the same in that situation, if it happened now?” Ori shook his head wildly at the question, desperately denying it. “Then there's nothing to worry about.” Bilbo bit down a laugh at Ori's flummoxed expression. 

Bilbo turned back in front of her, becoming confused. “Have we somehow gotten lost? I dearly hope we aren't too far or I'll have already broken the promise I made to be armed.” Bilbo fretted, belatedly noticing that they were not only off the path, but the path wasn't even in sight.

“It's fine, Bilbo. I know where we are, and it's just a little off to the side. We're still within the city bounds technically.”

“Alright then,” Bilbo was easily placated. If there ever was a dwarf you could trust not to lead you into trouble, it was Ori. In fact, Bilbo bet that if Ori had been in charge of the quest, they probably wouldn't have gotten into half the trouble they did. Trouble was clearly the real curse of the Durin line, just as it was the curse of the Tooks and the curse of anyone associated with Gandalf. That was why Bilbo now maintained that much of what happened to her was really inevitable.

“You see, I found this patch of wildflowers recently when Dori sent me after Nori and I'd heard he was wandering around these parts looking for special plants.” Ori paused here to give Bilbo a funny little grimace. Nori never really admitted it, but they both knew that 'special plant' meant 'poisonous plant'. “I remember you saying that flowers are pretty important to hobbits, so I just thought-” Ori cut himself off to turn his head around, searching carefully.

“Now where was it.. oh, right there!” He pointed past a tree with a half broken branch. Bilbo saw a flash of colour between the broken spars of wood, and stepped forward eagerly. It wasn't much of a clearing, and it was even less of a flower field, but there were flowers. Many small clumps of purple and yellow flowers, looking half wilted. They probably were, this late in the season.

Ori looked incredibly pleased with himself, and really, this late in the season, with the frost setting in and snow about to fall, it actually was a pretty rare find. And for all that the plants were on death's door, it had been a long time since Bilbo had last seen flowers. So she laughed, not in amusement, but in happiness. 

“I can't believe you found flowers this close to winter!” Bilbo congratulated. “In the shire, we'd consider that incredibly good luck next spring.” 

“Really? Why can't the good luck happen in winter?” Ori asked, somehow pulling off both smugness in his expression and curiosity in his voice. 

“Because, there is nothing lucky about winter.” Bilbo lectured, accidentally slipping into a tone of teaching. That only made Ori giggle. At her! Bilbo's cheeks warmed slightly. “Hey, you know it's true. When's the last time you felt lucky to have winter? Dreadful season.”

“Sorry, I mean no disrespect to your culture, which must be much more advanced than my own.” And here, Ori was giving Bilbo a joking grin. “But it's just, that sounds so incredibly hobbit!”

“I should hope so, seeing as it's a genuine hobbit proverb.” Bilbo sniffed primly, almost wanting to stick her tongue out, but refraining. Who knew what it could end up meaning in dwarven culture. Ori laughed louder at the revelation, then stooped down to grab something. 

“Then let me thank you for sharing a hobbit proverb, with these.” He presented her a handful of the yellow flowers. Tickseed flowers, her mind supplied automatically. Representing love at first sight.

Bilbo's mind screeched to a halt as she numbly took them. Was he? Could he be? She stared widely and no doubt quite stupidly at the flowers, until Ori realized that he had done something. “Oh no, I'm sorry. Was it bad for me to pluck them? I sort of thought, because they're going to die soon anyways.. I promise I didn't mean to do anything offensive!”

He made to take the flowers back, but Bilbo pulled them away. To take back a flower would be worse than sending a fake message to begin with. And this couldn't be a real one.. love at first sight? There was no way Ori was silly enough for that! 

And then her mind caught up with her. There was also no way Ori could know much about the flower meanings that were unique to the Shire. He quite possibly didn't even know flowers had meanings. “No, it's fine Ori. You didn't do anything wrong, I just thought of something for a moment.” Yeah, it was something. Now Bilbo was sure her cheeks were burning. Ori clearly realized it was more than what she said, but blessedly didn't pry. 

Bilbo leaned the flowers towards her nose, taking in their clean scent. Really, could Ori not have grabbed the purple ones? They were lychnis which only represented religious enthusiasm. Instead, Ori had to go and nearly give her a heart attack with a confession flower. Surely, if Ori were ever to really confess feelings, and if he were to do it with flowers, he would spend the time on a more thoughtful arrangements, using flowers with multiple meanings to make a deeper message. Ori was thoughtful like that. 

Still, her heart raced at the thought. It would have been quite embarrassing if he really had been confessing, wouldn't it? The idea of Bilbo's good friend having feelings for her would have been incredibly awkward, wouldn't it? 

Truthfully, she hadn't thought about it. But when she did, her blush only grew stronger. What would it be like to hold his hands in a romantic fashion? What would it feel like to kiss him? Bilbo had never dated before, so maybe it would be easier to bridge the cultural differences? She had nothing to compare it with, after all. 

She shook the thoughts from her mind. They didn't bear thinking about, because Ori had not confessed, because he did not know flower meanings and had no feelings for her anyways! So Bilbo smiled and thanked Ori, apologizing for her space out. Her mind, however, was not so easily distracted. It continued to react- both relief and disappointment- and criticize its own reaction- why by the Green Lady should she be disappointed?

It was nobodies business if she tucked the flowers away instead of tossing them on the ground when they were ready to leave. It was especially nobodies business if she immediately found a decently sized cup to house the short stemmed flowers. 

When she placed the flowers by her bedside, there were no hobbits around to criticize her that she could not treat them like a hobbit confession. It was Bilbo's business alone that the display was tantamount to taking it into consideration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ori and Bilbo are huge nerds and it's great. For the record, Bilbo is right in that Ori had no flippin clue what the flowers meant. I figure since we always have Bilbo mucking up dwarf courting tradition, Ori could trip through a couple of hobbit ones. And let's be honest, he's probably one of only few who would actually pick flowers for someone. 
> 
> the crowd scene isn't pointless, I swear. Even though most of this chapter was just me really wanting to write that last bit. Some progression for them is important, since until now Bilbo hasn't thought of Ori in that way. But mannnn the flower scene was much cuter in my head (the result is a bit threadbare I'm afraid). If anyone ever drew fanart of this story, that's the scene I'd want.


	7. looking fancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's new wardrobe comes in, causing a bit of a stir, to Balin's delight no doubt. Bilbo learns a bit more about dwarven culture, and also learns a bit more about Ori that she had previously not thought about.

It was only days later that Bilbo awoke to find a large package by her door. For a moment, she was dreadfully confused, however the label was in Westron. It was the finished clothing from Lignus the tailor. Immediately interested, Bilbo pulled the package inside and heaved it onto her bed- it was surprisingly heavy.

Untying the twine and opening the flaps or parchment left Bilbo speechless. There were entirely too many clothes, all folded in an absolutely military fashion to make more room. There were trousers and tops, skirts and blouses, dresses and jackets and robes. Digging in further even revealed slippers and socks.

“If anyone intends to put me in footwear they will be greatly disappointed”, Bilbo muttered, staring at the pile. There was nothing wrong with footwear, but hobbit feet were designed to be bare. And though her feet were a little smaller than average, with embarrassingly thin hair, they were definitely hobbit feet. 

Bilbo took some time to study the other cloth items. It seemed to be an entire wardrobe, ranging from casual to formal- but in both gender types. Bilbo couldn't help but smile at that, it was rather thoughtful. She did enjoy a variety.

But this must have cost a fortune! Bilbo's smile turned to a frown. The cloth was either very sturdy, or silky and delicate. Both varieties were clearly of high quality. Add in the rich dyes in the formal clothes, and the sheer volume, and that added into far too much for a gift. She would have to have words with Balin over this, arrange some sort of repayment. Not that he would take it easily, but Bilbo would have to try. 

She bit her cheek. If she was going to chew him out, she should make a statement by not using them. But on the other hand, Bilbo had been in her ruined travel clothes and awkwardly fitting childrens' clothes from Laketown. It had also been so long since Bilbo last wore a skirt, and even longer since wearing one so pretty, with ruffled layers of earthen tones and a pattern of interlocking vines. The design was interesting, calling on mathematical shaping and patterning but also taking the form of greenery. Was this Balin making an effort to include hobbit tastes as well?

Bilbo couldn't help but approve, slipping it on along with an off-white buttoned shirt and a striking red bodice that reminded her of her coat before it went and got ruined over the course of the quest. She experimentally twirled in front of the mirror in her room, watching her skirt practically float around her legs. Darn it all, Bilbo was smiling again like an idiot. Balin would never be able to take her protests seriously, not when she was this happy with them. He probably planned it too, by keeping quiet about how much it would be. 

In the end, Bilbo decided there was nothing to do but try anyways. Despite her protests when first being measured, she had no intentions of keeping her old clothes now that she had better options that fit perfectly and were actually designed for adult proportions. Bilbo made her way to breakfast, ready to give both thanks and a piece of her mind.

The reaction at breakfast was not what Bilbo had expected. Truthfully, Bilbo hadn't expected much of a reaction at all, besides a few compliments and a knowing look from Balin. But that wasn't what happened. 

The first to see her was Thorin. He paused in the middle of his sentence to stare at Bilbo, eyebrows snapping up in surprise. He blinked once, twice, before finally speaking. “Bilbo! You look... like a dam.” And if that wasn't the most awkward and Thorin-like compliment ever, Bilbo would shave her feet. 

Balin was next, a shit eating grin on his face. “So you like them, then? Good, good!” But before Bilbo could respond she was met by a wall of stares from the others. 

Oin and Bombur looked taken aback, much like Thorin but without the sloppy comment. Gloin was actually cooing at her. “What a pretty lass!” he jovially complimented. Bifur said much the same, though he looked more surprised than anything. 

Fili and Kili both took one look at her and blushed a pale pink, stuttering through their usual jokes. “Bilbo, we a-almost forgot you were a girl!” Kili looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “Y-yeah, you should do that more often!” Fili added, before glancing at his brother and smacking him. “Not that you don't normally look like a girl of course!” Fili squeaked. 

Ori blushed too, but was not nearly as bad as the princes. “Oh, Bilbo, you look amazing!” Here, his blush deepened, but he his voice was still confident. “I think this is the first time I've seen you in female clothes.” He offered her an innocently charming smile that Bilbo shyly returned, before glancing down at herself. Did they really make such a difference? Her own face warmed at the sincere compliment. 

Looking up again, she almost missed Nori looking at her contemplatively with a broad smile on his face. He gave her a thumbs up and a wink once he realized she was looking. Dori, sitting beside Nori and mortified, gave Nori a heavy shove before regarding Bilbo with eyes that almost sparkled. “Bilbo, you make a fine dwarrowdam!” No doubt he assumed Nori's gesture more lewd than it was, since it was a human thing. 

Bofur was both standing and nearby, so at the first glance of her, he laughed happily and slung an arm across Bilbo's shoulder. “What's this? Decided to dress like a dam, now? I approve- you look great!” Bilbo shrugged it off with a smile, slightly perturbed with everyone's quick reactions. And then there was Dwalin. He hadn't spoken yet, still wide eyed. Something in his eyes glittered before he was up and sweeping Bilbo into a hug. Finally getting used to such frequent contact, Bilbo easily leaned into the hug.

“Where did ya get these- ye look gorgeous- gonna haf'ta beat 'em off with sticks.” Dwalin rumbled, releasing his hold. 

In order, Bilbo replied: “Balin had them tailored. Ah, thank you. And who are you beating with sticks?” 

Dwalin immediately sent an astonished look at Balin, who simply chuckled.“Some of us have to think these things ahead, brother. Or were you planning on letting her go to the festivities in her travel wear or human child clothes?” Dwalin paused to take the information in before thanking Balin profusely. “Well, I am the older brother” was the only response to that. 

Dwalin then caught sight of Fili and Kili, who while not blushing anymore, were still ogling Bilbo with blatant surprise mixed with curiosity. “What're you two staring at!” He growled, immediately snapping them out of their surprise and paving the way for frantic excuses. 

They were cut off by Dis who had just entered. She, Nossa, and Gimli had become regular fixtures at the hospital-company meal times. Though, there was mention of having it moved to the dining room soon as Thorin was recovered enough to travel farther from the healers. 

“Don't mind those two. They haven't seen many dams in their life, and even less out of disguise.” Dis apologized, then raised one slender eyebrow. “Oh, Bilbo. You look lovely. I take it Balin's ordered wardrobe came in?” 

Bilbo nodded to the question without thinking, before remembering her purpose and rounding on Balin who looked incredibly pleased by the reactions she'd gotten. “Yes, and about that. Balin, you spent way too much! I have what must be at least three times what's necessary, and it all looks like it cost a fortune! It's enough to stuff my closet to the brim!” 

Balin only laughed. “We are all very rich now, in case you've forgotten. It was nothing compared to what I have.” 

“Exactly, which is why you should have let me at least split the price!” 

Balin gave Bilbo a perfect expression of sadness. “Won't you take pity on this old man who has no child of his own, and let him spoil his niece?” Bilbo crumpled, even though she knew Balin was just putting on airs. Still she let out a huff that showed exactly what she thought of such manipulation before sitting down between Ori and Bofur to get her food.

It turned out that the company wasn't the only one to be odd. They were the most vocal about it, definitely, but Bilbo also noticed quite a few more stares just while wandering about between the halls of the upper reaches. It was nothing like the uncomfortable and disapproving stares from when she was in the markets, though she suspected that might be because noble dwarves had a lot more to lose and were more easily recognized. 

No, these stares were coming more often from the younger dwarves, though the older ones did also take plenty of double takes. She did understand, after listening to a quick lesson from Dis. When having to move about the world, outside of the safety of ones home, most woman dressed like males to avoid being targeted by other races. For the younger ones, there was a certain shock and allure to seeing a dwarrowdam clothed in skirts or dresses, as it was likely one of the first times they had seen such clothing save for on their mother and sisters. For the older ones, it was a pleasant reminder that they were home, that Erebor was safe and there was no need for dams to be in disguise anymore. 

Bilbo honestly did put those facts at the front of her mind, lest she get an inflated head. But it was just so strange, as she was incredibly unaccustomed to such attention. Among hobbits, Bilbo was not considered particularly ugly, but definitely not pretty, either. It was a bit overwhelming. Before long, Bilbo was forced to track down Ori. She could take refuge in the library and expand on their lessons in the meantime. 

For some reason, Ori was even more on board than usual when Bilbo mentioned her reasoning. He kept a careful watch around her, seeking out eyes that stared and returning them with glares. Privately, Bilbo wondered how the other dwarves were convinced to back off just from that- Ori's glares were positively adorable.

And no, her heart did not just jump at that realization. And she certainly didn't feel the sudden need to hug him, stuffing her nose into that soft knitted scarf he always had with him. Bilbo also did not flush or nearly stutter when Ori casually suggested they hide away in a more private section of the library than usual, just in case someone thought to follow them. Because if she did any of those things, then she would be just like those airhead tweens strung up so tightly in their fancies. And she didn't fancy anyone, least of all Ori who had somehow become her best friend. 

With a cough, Bilbo suggested they start with Sindarin. She was a little frazzled still, and didn't want to be further embarrassed by a lack of focus. It would be easier to escape it by switching into teaching mode. Ori pulled out the notebook he had procured just for these lessons, and began by showing Bilbo his previous work. 

Ori really was the model student. Bilbo studied the sentences he had constructed- they had progressed from learning the letters and memorizing some vocabulary to learning sentence structure and the most basic grammar. And he wrote so neatly too. Bilbo considered herself a bit of a writer as well, but Ori's penmanship was downright enviable. 

Bilbo leaned in closer, nearly colliding with Ori's shoulder. She pointed at one line. “Here, you used the wrong form of the verb.” Ori didn't respond right away. In fact, he seemed frozen in place. Bilbo looked up at him in confusion, usually Ori was quick to fix corrections. As she turned, she realized that Ori's head was only inches from hers, Bilbo's upper body practically pressed against his side. From this distance, Bilbo could also see each of his freckles as they disappeared under his reddening cheeks, his big chocolate eyes standing out even more in contrast.

Bilbo threw herself back in record speed as if she had been leaning on a warg and not her friend. The act was like breaking a spell- Ori shifted and coughed. “Um, right!” He looked down at his book. “...which sentence again?” Bilbo was yet again scatterbrained, the sentence far from her mind right now. “Oh, never mind. Found it.” Ori laughed in an attempt to shake off his embarrassment, and Bilbo couldn't help but feel guilty. One handful of flowers that didn't even mean anything from the sender, and Bilbo was practically all over him! Her mother would be laughing right now, Bilbo was sure of it.

Luckily, the rest of the lessons went by just fine. Bilbo was willing to brush that event off as a byproduct of being hidden away in a smaller room of the library. Privacy could do some interesting things. Bilbo leaned back and stretched carefully as Ori packed the books up. “I sure hope I get the chance to try out Sindarin tomorrow.” He remarked cheerfully.

Bilbo cocked her head. “Why would you get the chance tomorrow? I know that's when the celebration begins, but..” 

“Well, there will be elves there, right?” Ori frowned. “Unless you don't think they're going to show up? Oh, or maybe they speak too different a dialect?” 

“Er, I think Mirkwood elves do have a different form but it doesn't differ by much, so you could probably communicate fine with the Rivendell version I'm teaching. And why would the elves be there, i thought dwarves and elves hated each other?” Bilbo wracked her mind, but couldn't recall any large fights or shouting matches. There certainly would have been if someone had suggested inviting elves. 

“I think it was meant to be a gesture of goodwill. Some humans are invited too.” Ori explained.

“Wait, how do you even know who was invited?” Bilbo crossed her arms in annoyance. Unspoken was the question of why she was not told anything.

To Bilbo's consternation, she was laughed at. “I helped with the invitations, remember?” And Bilbo deflated, feeling rather dumb. Of course, Ori would have to be exceedingly unobservant to not realize who was invited if he was designing invitations. And Bilbo knew the opposite was true- Ori was exceptionally observant. People didn't often notice because Ori was usually overlooked, but he seemed to take in so much of the world, cataloguing everything in that organized brain of his. 

“Right.” Bilbo gave him an apologetic smile. “So I guess Thranduil, Bard, and the master of Laketown were invited?” 

“They were.” Ori agreed, “But it's a little more complicated than that. The invitations were worded so that any could opt out and send representatives without being disrespectful. Though I think only Thranduil may take that way out.”

“How can one even accomplish such a message? I should think no matter what it says, sending someone in your place simply because you do not want to go would look like bad manners.”

“Under normal circumstances, maybe. But this isn't a formal part, that's why it's just being called 'the celebrations'.” Ori explained, tapping a finger to his lips. Bilbo scolded herself for being drawn to the motion, tearing her eyes away from the sight of Ori's bottom lip curling in slightly, a front tooth peeking out to bite at it gently. “Really, this is just as much about a substitution for missing Durin's day and a tool to boost morale as it is celebrating the reunion of the royal family.”

Bilbo found herself nodding along. “I suppose so. All these politics sound rather complicated.” Then she paused as a conclusion from those words hit her. “Wait, so Bard is coming! You should have said, I haven't even managed to speak to the man since before Smaug!” Bilbo jumped up from her seat happily. Ori followed, a bit uncertain. 

“Why do you want to speak to him?” He asked, his voice a mix of wary and casual. Ori snatched up the notebooks, presenting Bilbo her own.

Bilbo grinned broadly as she took her book. “Well, he helped us so much. I mean, first with the smuggling, then with the hiding, then he took down Smaug. And don't forget he helped Kili when he was poisoned by that arrow. I should like to see how he and his kids are doing. They were lovely hosts too, given the circumstances.” 

Ori gave her a strange look before returning the smile. “You're probably in luck then, I'm sure Bard will come.” 

“Good,” Bilbo replied. “And hopefully Thranduil will come too. Seeing him and Thorin butting heads in a situation that isn't dire will be interesting. The master of Laketown can stay behind though. I don't think anyone will miss him here.”

They both laughed, parting ways. The lesson had gone on for almost the entire day, to both of their surprises. There were things yet to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, next chapter for sure will be the celebration. Also just to be absolutely clear, Fili and Kili aren't going to have a crush on Bilbo, they just reacted like that due to what Dis said, and also them noticing that Bilbo is actually quite pretty in feminine clothing. It doesn't change that she's family to them, it's just took them by surprise.


	8. Celebration part A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The celebration begins and Bilbo is not very impressed with the attention that she now gathers

“You know, I just realized something that might be a problem.” Bilbo announced casually, facing the small crowd of mingling dwarves. Balin and Dwalin- both refused to do anything less than escort her to the party- simultaneously inclined their heads. 

“I only know hobbit dances. I don't have the first clue about dwarven ones.” And though the two were brothers, they had entirely different reactions.

“Good,” Dwalin nodded in approval. “No one 'cept the company need dance with you, and they can teach it later.” 

“Oh, I wouldn't worry about it”, Balin countered. “Dwarven dancing is not a very traditional or structured thing. I suspect there will be quite a lot of learning tonight- I've heard some styles of human dance have gotten quite popular with your generation.” 

Bilbo made a contemplative hum even as Dwalin glared at his brother. “I suppose we'll see. Dancing is pretty important for hobbits, so we are taught many of them. I may be able to find something that works.” Bilbo patted her blissfully bare foot on the stone floor. It had been a long argument with Balin over that- he even brought her some fancy shoes. Shoes, of all things! But in the end, Balin had given in. Though, even that only happened within a reasonable time frame because Dwalin stepped in for her. That was actually a very pleasant surprise, though Bilbo supposed it made sense since Dwalin was never one for social functions or the fussiness surrounding them. Thankfully he was also not a hypocrite about it, and told Balin himself she could wear whatever she wanted.

Balin had compromised with Bilbo, having her wear one of her new, fancier dresses. It was beautiful and extremely elaborate. Thus, it would not have been Bilbo's first choice for a supposedly semi formal celebration. After all, it would be so embarrassing to overdress. Luckily, once they did make it up to where their party was gathered, Bilbo realized she was not the only one. In fact, most of the ladies were in similarly formal dress. She supposed it must be because this was the royal's party- everyone here had wealth or high connections. 

That was still a strange concept to Bilbo. For all that Thorin exuded majestic king, after spending enough time on the road, covered in mud and grime and blood, it was easy to completely ignore everyone's stations. Even with Erebor back, the royal class dwarves rarely represented their high stations- which was everyone but the 'Ur and 'Ri families (and even the 'Ri brothers had a connection to nobility through their shared mother). Suddenly being brought to sights like this was almost similar to being doused by water by nature of its suddenness and the realization it brought.

As a unit, they walked into the hall. The tables were laden with mainly drink, but also some light food. So it was true that they weren't sparing much. Bilbo understood but was still slightly disappointed- a party was not a party without a feast, but better to not have a real party than have one and starve over winter.

Almost immediately, Bilbo went where most of the company were. Everyone except for the 'Ri and 'Ur brothers (because really Bifur was much more a brother than a cousin to Bofur and Bombur). Scanning the crowd, Bilbo was surprised to find none of the missing six. 

“They'll be along shortly.” Fili supplied, noticing her search. “Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur wanted to start off at one of the bigger parties where their friends are. Nori too, only Dori didn't trust him alone- you know how Nori is.” Bilbo didn't really- from her experience, they were all equally rambunctious in their partying. Except for Ori, who had at least asked her where to put his plate. Bilbo suppressed a snort, it was no wonder why they got along the best. 

“Where is Ori, then?” Bilbo asked, realizing he had been left our of Fili's explanation. 

“I'm not sure. I think he might be too nervous to go without his brothers.” Bilbo tried not to feel disappointed at that. The smallest, very small part of her wondered if Ori might like her dress.

That didn't bear thinking about.

Instead, Bilbo nodded along with that logic and got herself a drink. The ale she tried was surprisingly good for how long it had sat unattended, but the stuff did not compare to any Shire brew. Maybe one day Bilbo ought to suggest a trade route. And speaking of trade routes, “So I heard that we were supposed to have some elves and men over?” Bilbo supposed if this was true, they would certainly be invited to the royally hosted version of the celebrations. And yet, none were here. As conspicuous as big folk were, Bilbo did not have to look long to realize this. 

“Well, you can't expect us to have them come at the beginning! We've barely started!” Kili announced, coming into the conversation from Fili's other side. 

“It was decided that the elves and men should arrive after the festivities begin, so that people are already in a good mood and won't object as much.” Fili explained, giving his brother a look that clearly questioned his intelligence. Kili stuck his tongue out, not helping his case in the slightest. 

Suddenly, the music started up, a band having been set up on a raised platform near the end of the hall. Fortunately, said hall was designed such that the sound easily carried. Immediately groups of dwarves started flocking to the wide open space before the band. Surprisingly, for all that dwarves were eager to see it started, they were less adventurous about being the first to start. A few pairs of younger dwarves hesitantly stepped out in small jigs. It wasn't until Fili and Kili bounced out that it began in earnest. 

Bilbo was content to watch. She studied the different patterns, and Balin had been right- there was little to no structure. The only thing she could clearly tell was that everyone danced in couples. Sometimes they would switch partners on the fly, and sometimes a bit of a greater pattern in the partner switching could be seen, but it could still always be broken down to pairs. Which was quite strange. Bilbo wondered why they didn't have trio or quartet dancing. She was even more surprised that they didn't partake in larger group dancing either.

Nothing else was unified in this mess of bodies and stomping feet, so why keep that one standard? It wasn't as if dancing was kept to just kin- Bilbo easily caught sight of Kili being passed off to a dwarf even as he introduced himself. She would have pondered it more if it wasn't for a polite cough to her left.

Bilbo turned around to see a dwarf lad dressed smartly in vivid blue against gentle browns. He had an air of confidence about him, and Bilbo supposed it was warranted- his beard and hair were a startling snow white despite his young age. Apparently, Dori had such naturally from-birth white hair as well, and it was rightly regarded as quite beautiful. 

The dwarf bowed. “Tebur son of Glali, first heir to the glassblower guild master, at your service.” 

Bilbo reeled a bit from the rather detailed introduction. Truthfully, it was not nearly so bad as the overly haughty “Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain son of Thror, king under the mountain” mouthful, but it had been a long time since Bilbo was exposed to such things. Luckily, she managed to pull herself together to add “Bilbo Baggins. Daughter of Dwalin”, and a short bow of her own. Bilbo had barely remembered to add that last bit, hoping the etiquette was the same between them. After all, what if girls were supposed to be daughter of their mother, rather than father?

But Bilbo had guessed correctly, as the silver haired Tebur did not object. In fact, he offered a charming smile. “I had thought as much, fair dam, from your pointed ears and pale chin.” Immediately, Bilbo blushed, bringing a hand up to the side of her face. She knew dwarves preferred their women with long, luxurious beards, and she knew she was woefully lacking in that department. She had longer sideburns than other girls as a lass, but that was about it. 

“Oh, I apologize, I meant no offence, my lady. In fact, I find your strange locks and soft skin, rather... exotic.” His smile turned downright sultry, and Bilbo leaned back out of instinct. She was not entirely comfortable with the idea of being 'exotic'. “Not to mention, I would never disrespect the daughter of the king's most trusted guard, nor the dam who helped save Erebor.” 

Bilbo let out a wry smile. “You flatter” was the only thing she could point out. It was certainly nice to receive compliments, and the dwarf before her was certainly attractive, but she still did not know why she was approached, and had little real interest in this small talk.

“I do no such thing, only words of honest truth come from these lips. And as such, I would ask you for a dance, my lady.” The dwarf held his hand out with a flourish. 

Bilbo hesitated, eyeing the other dancers. “I am sure you know of my mixed heritage...” Bilbo trailed off when she realized she had quite forgotten his name already. “ Rather, the dances I know are of hobbit origin.” 

But to Bilbo's attempted excuse, the dwarf scoffed. “Nonsense, I am sure any halfling footwork can be converted easily. And I shall lead, you need not worry but to follow my steps.”

Bilbo was not half of anyth- well, hobbits were not half of anything, thank you very much! Bilbo mentally glowered at the term. She cast her eyes around the crowd for someone to save her, at this point she would not even mind Dwalin's over protectiveness. But he was locked in some conversation with important looking people. Drat. 

“Alright, I suppose,” Bilbo sighed. “But for one song only.” 

“Whatever pleases you, fair dam.” And Bilbo took his hand gently. He returned it with a secure grip, leading her out. 

To Bilbo's surprise, it was surprisingly easy to keep up with the silver haired dwarf. His steps were simple, nothing like many hobbit patterns. She even improvised with a few twirls and foot tapping. And true to his word, the dwarf thanked her with another bow and charming smile at the end of the tune. Bilbo returned the smile more earnestly- that hadn't been too bad!- and made her way out of the dancing. Somehow, she caught sight of Ori. 

Their eyes met, and Ori offered her an unsure quirk of the lips that wasn't quite a smile. Confused, Bilbo began to make her way in his direction. Only to be stopped by a different dwarf who immediately swung her in another direction.

“Wait- wha- who?” Bilbo stuttered, her feet automatically matching the swinging dance of this stranger. Said stranger laughed joyously and introduced himself, complimenting her as “ a beauty sent from the Valar themselves” in the same breath. 

She was not very impressed with such grand compliments from unfamiliar dwarves, and so only giving an awkward thanks and attempting to excuse herself. The dwarf was both oblivious and strong though, so it was only after her struggle became obvious and borderline scene-causing that he let go with a sad frown. Now where did Ori go? Bilbo whirled in place, seeking him out. But the dancing area had become even thicker. 

She saw a hint of red hair- the same shade as Ori- and made her way over with a smile. Only it was yet another dwarf, who turned his head and looked absolutely pleased with himself for having her attention. This one immediately took hold of her arm and going into a more fast paced, shuffling sort of dance. Bilbo copied it, internally annoyed. What was with these dwarves and wanting to dance with her? This one named himself as an heir to a different guild's master, and complimented her dress. This, Bilbo was more comfortable with- even she could recognize how much work Lignus the tailor must have put into it.

But then, as they continued, the dwarf started getting soppy. “I have admired you ever since I first saw you, wandering the upper reaches. Your hobbit features are striking- you are like the beautiful human women I have seen in my trade visits, only in a much more attractive size.” His smile was probably meant to be handsome, but Bilbo was too busy trying to figure out if she should be insulted or not. The dance ended, and Bilbo began to turn away, only to have the dwarf grasp her wrist and call at her. 

“Please, you must hear me out!” He nearly shouted, and Bilbo stopped at the strange looks that some of the others gave her, halting in their merrymaking. “You see, I was so very pleased that you sought me out for a dance”, and here Bilbo tried not to snort, “It must be a sign of destiny, for the truth is, I have been meaning to ask of you something.” 

The dwarf pulled an item out of a deep pocket in the robe he wore. As he presented it to her, the onlooking dwarves made swooning noises. It was a delicate silver chain holding an elaborately carved gem of many colours. It glittered handsomely in the lights of the hall, and Bilbo remembered- it was the jewel crafting guild he claimed to be the heir of. “It would mean everything to me if you would accept this gift. I pledge much more to come, as a wealthy noble-dwarf committed to your provision.” 

Bilbo froze. This was what Dwalin was talking about. And there was no mistaking it now, this was a very fancy dwarven way of proposing a courting. Was he mad!? Bilbo didn't know this dwarf, they had certainly shared no more words than an introduction she had forgotten almost as soon as it was uttered. And in such a public place!

Her eyes darted around her. The onlookers would be no help at all, most of them appearing quite taken with the scene. No doubt the rock heads thought it was rather romantic. But it wasn't, it was terribly awkward and already Bilbo could feel her forehead glisten with sweat as her heart sped up from the uncomfortable position it put her in. “Err..” Bilbo stalled. The dwarf only looked up at her even more eagerly, dangling the admittedly pretty gem between both hands, easing it towards her body as if to clasp it around her already.

Nervously, Bilbo took a step back. She had never been in such a situation before, and found her fighting spirit had abandoned her. Not even her fussy Baggins defence- to call one's impoliteness out as a distraction- was anywhere to found. And then, gloriously, the rescue came. Dwalin pushed his way through the wall of curious dwarves, growling lowly. 

“And just what d'ye think yer doin, lad?” Dwalin stepped in front of the dwarf, using his full height to loom over the lad. Said lad finally looked hesitant for the first time, glancing away. 

“Ah, I was just-” 

“I know what ye were doin. What I don't know is where ye got the nerve! If'n ye didn't know, that's my nathith yer askin' to court. What makes ya so special that ye think I'd approve of a stranger who hasn't proven himself?”

Now the dwarf looked downright fearful. “I-I don't, I mean-” 

Dwalin let out a fierce glare that made the dwarf quiver. “I thought as much. Now scram before I challenge ye fer scaring Bilbo with yer shamelessness.” Dwalin purposefully tapped at his battle axes- and hadn't Balin scolded that he couldn't just wear weaponry in formal dress? Needless to say, the dwarf fled, and Bilbo willingly latched onto Dwalin's offered hand, escaping the dancing. Dwalin immediately led her to a more private corner, looking suddenly guilty and nervous despite his bravado of moments ago.

The second they stopped moving, Dwalin opened his mouth. “I know yer an adult, I know you can handle yerself, I just saw-” Bilbo cut him off with a squeeze on the arm. Finally having time to take in the event, Bilbo offered a grin. 

“I have to thank you, actually. I wasn't sure what to do, really, so you were truly a save.” Bilbo admitted. Dwalin let out an extremely relieved sigh, lighting up immediately at her words. 

“I-I thought so. Ye looked so nervous, being put on the spot like that. I wanted to challenge him right there, no doubt he did it in public so you wouldn't object like you should. It's just, I'm no good at this”, Dwalin scratched the back of his neck nervously. “After the... words we had.. I didn't want ye to think I was child-ing you again. But I meant it- no matter how old ye are, a suitor has to prove himself.” 

Bilbo's heart softened, and her smile turned gentle. “Then, thank you again for keeping my words in mind. I'm glad you stepped in when you did.” Then, a pause. “How should I have objected, by the way? No one has told me much about how such things work.” 

Dwalin smirked viciously. “However ye want ta react. Dwarrowdams are not to be crossed by unworthy suitors, often reacting with force. For a particularly impudent suit, ye can call a challenge for the dishonour- especially since yer of high status.” 

Bilbo held back a giggle. “Of course. And what does a challenge consist of?” 

“Anything! Ye can duel him, or send a protector to duel, usually close kin.” Dwalin turned mischievous. “That's why anyone smart shouldn't dare cross you. Allow me, and I would gladly put the fear in 'em.”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. “And if I wanted to duel them myself?” 

“Then they should be doubly scared, my nathith. Yer thrice the warrior these soft skinned fools could ever be.” Dwalin gave her a proud look, and Bilbo couldn't help feeling pleased. 

She pressed into Dwalin's side, figuring this was a good moment. “Thanks, adad.” Bilbo spoke quietly, half wondering if he would even hear her. He did, his form going stone solid. Bilbo looked up to see very wide eyes on a very surprised face. Dwalin's expression melted into awe, and then into barely constrained emotion. 

He pulled her into a hug, and somehow Bilbo could feel the difference. All of Dwalin's hugs were gentle and loving, but compared to this one, they were rough. Bilbo felt his arms shake at her sides, and she patted his back comfortingly. 

Finally, Dwalin spoke, his voice soft and choked. “Your welcome, nathith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are two parts to the celebration scene. I wasn't going to separate it but the next part is probably going to be pretty Ori/Bilbo centered and I didn't want to distract from the father-daugher moment here. 
> 
> I need to get a beta one of these days. I was rereading some earlier chapters and cringing at the mistakes lol. Maybe when I finish I'll go through correcting the whole thing. For future reference, pretty much all my stories are completely unedited because proofreading is work that I dislike and I write for fun anyways. I literally just run a spell check before posting.


End file.
